Saving You
by lostsunsets
Summary: Rachel's life is hell. her dad died leaving her with her other father who's abusive. kids at school hate her. but when Quinn overhears someone reading a suicide note will she be the one to help Rachel and save her from the darkness? warn: abuse, langauge!
1. Secrets

A/N: i know i have two other faberry stories going on at the same time, thing is I have writer's block for both of them! so i just wrote this instead! don't worry there will be more! **warning: contains abuse in all forms!** Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>The dark grey clouds reflected exactly on what she was feeling. She didn't know what she did to make everyone so mad at her that they would treat her this way. All she ever wanted was a friend. Someone who she could talk to, someone to rely on. But she knew she never would; she was the freak with an abusive dad, of course they didn't know about the second half; that was Rachel's dirty secret.<p>

She would try to reach out, offer her friendship to those who were in need, but they never accepted it. They only shot her down and later humiliated her because of it. She didn't understand what it was about her. Sure she could be selfish when it came to singing and her future, but she always cheered her classmates on, even when they got it.

She just wished that one person would step up and save her. Become her friend, show her that life isn't so bad, and that she can get through anything. She is tired of telling herself that all the time. Tired of the abuse at both school and home. Tired of the humiliation that she goes through every day. She wanted to get away from it all. To fix the hurt and pained heart in her chest.

Sitting in the back of the library, her books scattered across the table, she could fell the hatred radiating from nearby football players. Biting her slightly bruised lip, she stared down at her notebook; unconsciously tracing a bruise on her left wrist.

She reached for her pen but was stopped when someone smacked it away, sending it flying across the room. Looking up, she saw Nicole and a couple of football players by her side. "How can I help you, Nicole?" She asked the girl quietly. Silently begging for her to just leave her alone.

Nicole Linden was the bane of her existence. Everyone thought that Quinn was the one who started picking on her, but it was Nicole way before Quinn arrived in town. Nicole was on the Cheerios and became head when Santana, Brittany and Quinn all left. The dark haired girl smirked and leaned dangerously across the table. "What you studying Stubbles?" Nicole asked before taking her notebook and looking through it.

Standing up, Rachel looked at Nicole pleadingly and asked, "Can I please have my notebook back?"

"I don't think so. Well, look at this," Nicole said as she looked at a page that happened to be one of the more private pages.

"Please give that back. It's none of your business." Rachel lunged forward but was held back by the two jocks.

"Don't interrupt RuPaul, I'm speaking. Now where was I? Oh yeah." Looking at the page, she began to read it out loud. "'_To whom it may concern, I'm sorry that it ended like this, but I couldn't stand it anymore. The pain and hurt was all too much. This was the only way I could think of to make it stop. Please forgive me. Rachel.' _Aw is somebody not happy?" Nicole mocked.

"Please just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you." Rachel said, trying to break the arms that held her back.

Before she knew it, Nicole had the notebook between her hands and with all her strength ripped it in half. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched helplessly as Nicole destroyed her notebook and other books. As soon as the last page was ripped into pieces, Nicole walked up closely and said, "Get one thing through your head, Treasure Trail. You are nothing and no one cares about you. So do us all a favor and go through with what you had planned when you wrote that letter."

Nicole's words felt like a twisted knife dug deep into her chest. Sure, she had always been a bitch and said hurtful things, but it was never like this. This time hurt more than all the other times before combined.

Suddenly, she was shoved to the ground and as soon as they left, Rachel began to collect her torn pages and she couldn't help the tears that leaked out of their home and cascaded down her cheeks.

_Maybe I will, _she thought. _Nobody cares. _Just as that thought crossed her mind, she stopped collecting her papers and just sat in the wreckage. Nicole was right, nobody cared. She was just a waste of space, taking up oxygen. She wasn't good at anything either. No one liked her singing, her teachers took off points when she would ramble in essays. She was despised by the entire student body. Who would miss her when she died?

Her father told her how useless and how fat she was everyday. His life would be easier without her too. Nobody would care if she would just take a handful of pills, hung herself, or bleed out of her wrists. They would probably just all take turns laughing and mocking her in the end.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a pair of stunning legs kneel down and begin picking up the ripped papers. Glancing up, she saw blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes she has ever seen. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked, her voice a bit shaky.

She was surprised when she looked up and saw a small kind smile meant for her. "I'm helping you get your stuff together, what does it look like, Rach?"

She was taken aback by the sudden nickname. Usually it was _Stubbles, RuPaul, Man hands, Treasure Trail, _etc. She hasn't been called 'Rach' since her father died in a robbery a couple years ago. She was quick to decide that she liked being called that, by the girl in front of her.

After the last paper was picked up, a hand was offered to her. Slowly, she looked up at the now standing person and into those calming light green eyes. With much hesitance, she accepted the hand and pulled herself up. Taking the papers, she looked at her and said quietly, "Thank you, Quinn."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No problem. Rachel." Rachel looked and meet her eyes fully and waited for her to continue. "Nicole was wrong. People do care about you."

Despite her wishes, tears welled up into her eyes as she looked at Quinn. How did she know what Nicole had said to her? She probably suggested it to her. Now she's just pretending to act nice to bring her down later. That is what Quinn Fabray was known for. "It's because I have so many friends right?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Rachel…"

"Forget it, Quinn. I don't expect anything to change. I'll see you later." Rachel shoved the papers in the trash and stormed out of the library not wanting to feel any more humiliated.

As fast as she could, Rachel ran all the way home but stopped when she saw her dad sitting in his chair apparently waiting for her to come home. Looking at her watch she saw that it was already five, school ended an hour and a half ago. Thanks to Nicole and Quinn, she had lost track of time and was positive that she was going to regret ever going to the library to get some more studying in. And now she stood before a furious man and she waited for him to say something.

The seconds that passed with them standing there looking at each other, seemed like and eternity for Rachel. She didn't dare say anything, she just stared at him completely terrified about what was going to happen her. "You're late, Rachel." He finally said breaking the ice.

"I-I…" She couldn't form any words, afraid that if she said something wrong, he'd be even more hard on her.

A loud smack echoed throughout the living room. Rachel stumbled backwards and fell against the wall. She cradled her reddening cheek and looked up at him through her long brown locks. Biting her lip, she was finally able to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "Don't even think about coming up with a false excuse. Now strip." He ordered as he removed his shirt.

With her head bowed, she did what he told her to. She knew not to disobey him, the last time she did, she ended up with three cracked ribs, and couldn't walk straight for a month.

Removing her clothing, she felt every article of clothing was a slap in the face and a personal insult. Finally, she stood before him naked, awaiting for the next demand. Instead of saying anything, he kicked her knees and with a painful cry she fell to the ground. She knew that her right one was now shattered, and with as much strength she could muster up, she got unto her hands and knees.

Before she could get back up, she was kicked in the stomach and collapsed unto the carpet. Standing over her, he spat on her back as he began to remove his belt and undo his pants.

The next half hour, she couldn't feel anything but the pain caused from him. She had her eyes closed as he thrusted into her repeatedly, and although she wasn't allowed to cry out anymore, she was silently crying to herself.

Moving out of her, he stood up and grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look at his glowing member. "Clean it." He ordered. Not wanting to hurt anymore, she did as she was told.

He forced himself deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Quickly, he came undone in her mouth before he pushed her away. As he walked away, Rachel took the chance to grab her clothes and throw them back on. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and painfully walked out of the door.

Rachel could only make it to the next block before she collapsed against the stop sign. Her knee was screaming in pain, and she couldn't do anything to help it. She was exhausted: physically and emotionally.

Slowly her eyes began to close, and her head fell back against the pole. Headlights roamed over her body and she stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes. All she wanted was to die and to be out of this hurtful life.

Through the fogginess, she felt a soft gentle touch on her arm then a hand was cupping her cheek. A thumb running over the cut on her cheek. "Rachel?" The voice was sweet and caring. She then gave into the darkness threatening to consume her.

Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was in a bed and the room was a baby blue color. She didn't know how she got from the corner of the block to the room, but she was grateful. Sitting up, her back killed from all the kicks and punches thrown her way, and her knee was restraining her from getting out of the bed.

She was curious as to whose room this would be, after all she had no friends and this looked like a teenager's bedroom. Looking around she spotted a picture on the nightstand, and took a closer look at it. It was a picture of Quinn, Santana and Brittany all laughing in their uniforms. Reaching she picked up the picture and stared at it.

She quickly noticed how happy they seemed. The happiness of having friends and hanging with them every day. She envied them. They had no idea the hell she was living. The heartbreak she feels every day. Sighing she put the frame back and check her surroundings again.

At the foot of the bed was a big cat sleeping soundlessly. Then on the other side of the bed was another picture, this time it was one of just Brittany and Santana. They looked at each other with so much love, she couldn't help but smile at the picture.

There was a quiet knock on the door and then it was opening slowly. A blonde poked her head in and looked over at the bed. A sad smile engraved upon their lips as they stepped inside the room. Relief washed over her as she saw Brittany. "Hi, Rachel." Brittany said as she slowly made her way over to the brunette.

"Hi, Britt." She responded. "Did you bring me here?"

Brittany nodded not ashamed of her actions at all. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you. You looked dead. And I didn't want my friend to die. You are my friend, right Rach?" The blonde seemed hopeful.

Rachel looked at the blonde. Truthfully, she didn't know she was a friend to Brittany, they never really talked. And now that Brittany had saved her life, she was glad to finally have somebody to call "friend". Smiling, Rachel said, "Yeah, Britt. We're friends."

The blonde beamed a bright smile and jumped on the small brunette. Her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Rachel tried her hardest not to wince, but it didn't last. Upon her gasp, Brittany jumped off and apologized. "Sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, Brittany. Really."

Nodding, they sat in silence for a minute before Brittany asked, "What happened Rach?"

"I was jumped by a couple of guys in the park. Don't worry, I'm fine now." Rachel looked into the innocent blue eyes hoping that she believed her.

"I'm sorry." Brittany offered. "I was able to fix your knee. It was broken, but my daddy's a doctor, and he was able to mend it. I hope that was okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Brittany."

Brittany kissed her sweetly on the cheek and said, "Your welcome. And I convinced my Daddy to let you stay here as long as you want."

Rachel never felt much happiness in her life. She could be away from her dad and actually heal for once. Looking at the blonde she smiled, "thank you, Brittany. Really, this means a lot."

The next day, Rachel borrowed some clothes from Brittany that amazingly fit her. She entered the school with crutches and slowly made her way down the hall towards her locker. Standing at the locker, she retrieved her needed books and was in the process of putting them in her locker when Nicole approached her.

Nicole wasted no time and kicked the crutches out from under her, causing Rachel to fall against the lockers. As soon as her knee hit the ground she cried out in pain, and gripped her knee. "Aw did Rachel have a bad night?" She mocked.

Looking up, she just held her knee tighter. "What is wrong with you? I know you aren't like this all the time Nicole. You can't be." Rachel whispered only for Nicole to hear.

"You don't know shit. Which is probably why your hating life. Speaking of which, I thought you were going to take care of that last night. Your father is dead. Most likely causing your other father to become an alcoholic or something and he takes it out on you. Blaming you for the accident."

Tears threatened to fall at the mention of last night. "Please, stop."

"Hating you. Regretting that he even agreed to adopt you."

"Please."

"Hell, he probably eve-" Nicole was cut off by a slap.

Startled, Rachel looked and saw Quinn standing there. "She asked you nicely Linden. So I think it's time for you to leave her alone."

"Psh, whatever." Nicole glared at Quinn and walked away.

Sighing, and unclenching her fists, Quinn turned to Rachel. She was still surprised that someone had stood up for her. Got Nicole to leave her alone. Bending down, she picked up her crutches and gently took her hand. With Quinn's help, Rachel was able to get up.

"Thanks for the save Quinn," Rachel said as she began to zip up her bag.

"No problem, I've wanted to slap her ever since I first moved here."

"How was it?"

A smile appeared on Quinn's lips. "Felt pretty damn good. You should try it." Both girls giggled. Then Rachel was about to leave when Quinn decided now was probably the best time. "Rachel before you go, I have something for you."

Rachel furrowed her eye brows and looked at the blonde. Brown meeting green, Quinn took out a brand new notebook. It had gold star stickers all over the white cover and Rachel's name in a bright pink lettering. She handed it to Rachel, who slowly accepted the gift. A smile broke out on her face, the first one in a long time. "There's more. Open it." Quinn encouraged.

Flipping open the notebook Rachel's eyes began to sparkle with fresh unshed tears. There in Quinn's handwriting was all of her notes. Everything, she had ever written was there. Including the suicide note.

Rachel looked Quinn and smiled. "Thank you so much for this Quinn. This means a lot. Seriously, this is my whole life in here."

Quinn smiled. "See people care."

"You care." Rachel felt a tear slip out. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Don't be I would've too. How about, we skip the day and play hokey. I can tell you need it and I'm happy to spend the day with you. But only if you want to too." Rachel looked at her and nodded.

"I'd love to. I seriously need a break."

Smiling, Quinn took Rachel's bag and led her to her car.

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you liked it! don't fret more will be on the way, but only if you want it to! :) Review!


	2. Anywhere But Here

A/N: so sorry for the wait! i had finals and things to do so i can graduate! :) its all done, so now i just have to wait til june 3 to graduate! :) anyways, thank you all for the sweet reviews! here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Anywhere But Here<p>

The two girls sat in a small coffee shop and Rachel couldn't stop her mind from wondering. Her she was: cutting school to be with Quinn Fabray. The girl who has never been her friend, who used to tease her along with Nicole. Although Rachel wished she could hate Quinn, she couldn't. Quinn has been the one who stepped up for her lately. Quinn had been there when Nicole ripped her notebook, she was there when she was kicked down. She even took it upon herself to give her a new notebook with everything inside, in a different order, but still there. She had no obligation to do that, but she did and it touched Rachel deeply. Maybe Quinn wasn't so bad after all. She had a heart, and besides Brittany, Quinn is the one who is besides her. Even though she knew that, her mind was stuck on a question: why? Why was Quinn being so nice to her?

Rachel's index finger lazily traced the lip of the mug and she stared out the window. "Rachel?" Turning her attention back to the blonde, she was instantly lost in the light green of her eyes. They were sparkling with happiness and light, where her own were dull and dark. "I know you're probably wondering what's going on. Why I'm being so nice to you? Well, truth be told, I'm concerned about you... You haven't been yourself lately. And honestly, I miss that Rachel."

Quinn paused and looked deeply into Rachel's eyes. She could almost see her soul and that scared Rachel. Gently, Quinn took her hands in her own and held them tight, wanting to make sure that she knew what she was about to tell her. "I want her back. This new personality of yours...its scaring me. I don't like it. You used to be in total control of your life, and now it's like you don't even care. You're just an outer shell of your old self. Rachel... I can see the darkness surrounding you. Don't allow it to take over. Fight against it like the Rachel Berry I know would. If you allow it to, it will consume you, and utterly destroy you in the end. It's already starting to take over. The suicide note, Rachel that is what will happen if you give up. Rachel, I'm begging you to fight it, to not let it win. I'll be here with you if that's what you want... Rachel, I know that it's not easy, but you can't give up. I almost did after Beth, but I didn't, and now I'm happier and have friends. Real friends. But if anything was going to happen to you...let's just say, I'd rather be anywhere else but on this earth..."

Rachel shook away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to that. It seemed that Quinn knew what she was talking about, but how did she know that Rachel's life was like that? And why does she care so much? Rachel was the freak at school, the one living in an abusive household. Why would Quinn care, if she were to suddenly disappear?

"I'm scared Quinn. I don't know what to do anymore."

"It will all be okay, Rach. I'm going to help pull you out of this. I promise." Quinn offered a reassuring smile at the singer.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as Rachel sat there holding hands with Quinn. Minutes ticked away and when she looked at the brunette, she could see a distant bruise showing from beneath her eye. Scooting her chair closer to the girl, Quinn gently wiped the tears away with her thumb and ran her thumb over the bruise. Tilting her chin up, they locked eyes. Then softly, Quinn asked, "Rachel, who is hurting you? Who broke your knee and gave you this bruise?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked away, ashamed about Quinn finding out her secret. Glancing down she saw that Quinn still held her hands with her right hand. Staring at the intertwined hands. She had no idea that the blonde held so much power over her, she had something about her that made Rachel want to keep her close the rest of her life. "Quinn, are we friends?" Silently, she prayed that she would say yes. She needed Quinn in her life.

"Of course, we are, Rach. From this day on, we'll be friends forever. I promise. But right now, I need to know who did this to you, so I can stop them."

"You can't stop them Quinn. I've tried. It just gets worse. He hates me."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Who hates you, Rachel? Please you have to tell me so I can stop him…"

"You can't. It's his right to treat me however he wants to."

"Rachel, that's not true." Quinn said squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

Suddenly, Rachel pulled out of the grasp and pushed her chair back. Grabbing a crutch, Rachel shook her head and said somewhat loud, "How do you know that it isn't? I'm a nobody Quinn! Besides didn't you say that you wanted to punch me in the face? Go ahead, there's nothing more that you can do that he already doesn't…Plus, it's my fault that this happens; I keep screwing up and its what I deserve isn't it?"

"No, Rachel. God, no. No one deserves anything like this. You are wonderful and you're going to get out of this place. While people like me are going to trapped in this hick town. Rachel, you aren't a _nobody_, you are Rachel Barbara Berry, future Broadway star. You'll be amongst the stars. Your dream will be accomplished and I'm sure that you'll love every single moment of it. So whatever you do, do not think that you are a nobody, because everyone is a somebody."

"That sounded like a greeting card…" Rachel chuckled as she sniffled.

Smiling softly, Quinn stood up and carefully approached the girl. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, Quinn held her close. "He is wrong Rachel. He is so _very _wrong. You are a beautiful, incredible, amazing girl. Worth more than I can ever imagine."

When she heard Quinn's words, Rachel felt her heart ache. No one has ever said anything remotely as close to that to the diva. And who would've thought that it was Quinn who would tell her that. "Don't worry about anything anymore, Rach. Everything is going to work out, I promise. Nobody will hurt you ever again. You're staying with Britt right?" Rachel nodded. "See you're already away from him. Also, Britt knows. She's not as clueless as some people think. Don't be mad at her, Rachel. She cares about everyone. Especially her friends."

Rachel sighed. How could she be so stupid and allow Brittany to find out? Sure the story she came up with was really lame, but she had no idea that Brittany had a BS detector when it came to these kind of things. She really was more than people thought.

Rachel slowly sat back down, careful of her knee. Placing her elbows on the table she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "I'm sorry, for going off like that Quinn." She whispered.

"It's perfectly fine, Rachel. I get where you're coming from. Want to know a secret?" Rachel looked up and stared into her gorgeous green eyes. "Brittany actually found me in the park one night. I was pretty beaten up... My dad was drunk and trying to hit my mom. Anyway, she saw right throw my lie as well. Brittany believed it though because she didn't want to push me for answers. Rachel, you're not alone in this alright? You have me and Brittany, by extension Santana. Don't let it consume you, like it did with me. You'll lose everything and will blame yourself for the tiniest of problems. That's the last thing that I want you to do."

"How do I go back, Quinn?" Rachel asked as a tear slipped by.

Taking her hand, Quinn said, "Why go back when you can move on? Become a better Rachel Berry than the one before everything happened. If there's anything that you can do, it's moving on. You moved on from Finn, didn't you?" Rachel nodded. "And he was just a boy. Rachel, you can definitely move on from this. I know you can. And I'll be there to help you, alright?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

The rest of the night passed by with the two girls discussing anything but the topic on their minds. Quinn made Rachel smile and laugh like she used to, and Quinn smiled whenever she saw that side of her peeking out. Currently, Quinn was telling Rachel about the time at cheer camp, when she, Brittany, and Santana snuck into Sue's cabin and stole her microphone. As she was telling the story, Rachel felt something warm in her heart.

She took in every motion, the girl made and the way her eyes sparkled. The way she cared for her, and showed her true self to her. _Oh my god,_ she thought. _I think I'm falling in love with Quinn Fabray._

The end of the night came too soon for both girls. Quinn parked the car and exited, and made her way over to the passenger seat to help Rachel out. As they reached the Pierce's doorstep, Quinn looked around nervously and then back to Rachel. "I really hope you had fun today, Rachel. Minus the whole school thing..." She added quietly.

"I did, thank you so much, Quinn." Rachel replied as she bit her lip gently.

Looking at the brunette and how she bit her lip, caused Quinn to want to kiss the hell out of her. She looked absolutely perfect beneath the door light. Quinn didn't tell her, but when she was laughing and smiling in the cafe, Quinn was slowly falling in love with the broken diva. The way that she laughed caused the girl to want to always give her that for the rest of her life. "Rachel, feel free to call me anytime, okay?" She offered.

Now as they stared into each others eyes, both girls felt the magnetic pull between them. Then, ever so slowly, Quinn began to lean down and Rachel reached up. Their lips were almost touching and were about to when Quinn quickly pulled away and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Rachel quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't know what happened. I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Turning back to the brunette, Quinn said, "It's alright Rachel, it was the both of us. Just relax, everything is just fine."

Nodding Rachel looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe what just happened. She almost kissed her new found friend. She cursed herself for allowing her feelings for the girl take over. Hesitantly, she looked up and asked, "Will I see you tomorrow? You know, if I haven't ruined everything just now. I have a tendency to do that: ruin everything, I mean. You must think I'm a freak now, huh? Just tell me."

Gently, Quinn lifted her chin and softly offered a small smile. "No, I don't. You are amazing, Rachel. I'm sorry that I freaked out. This is just new for me. I'm sorry. And yes, you'll see me tomorrow, so don't worry about anything for tonight alright? It's all going to be just fine. Promise me that you'll sleep and not worry about anything tonight."

"I promise." Rachel said defeated.

"Good. See ya later, Rach. Have a good night." Quinn wrapped her arms around the singer's waist and held her in the embrace.

"Night Quinn." Rachel said as they pulled apart and carefully made her way into the house.

After she closed the door, she released a sigh and smiled to herself. The day replaying in her head. It was hard to believe that it ended with Quinn taking her home after an entire day spent together. She has never felt this way towards anyone before, including Finn. He was never constantly on her mind the way Quinn was now. She never longed for his touch, the way she wished Quinn's would linger. The boy scent, never turned her on, but Quinn's peach scent caused Rachel to be in her arms for the rest of her life. It was settled: Rachel Berry was in love with Quinn Fabray.

Across town, Quinn laid in her bed thinking about the almost kiss and her new feelings for the brunette. She knew that it was wrong to fall in love with a girl, she would be screwed if her dad found out. Hence the reason, she didn't kiss Rachel earlier, even though she was dying to taste those lips.

Staring up at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, Quinn lingered on what Rachel was going through. Her dad beating the shit out of her every day, the bullying at school from Nicole. Everything made her want to kill everyone who ever caused her pain, including herself. Thinking about this now, Quinn was able to come up with one conclusion: she was in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you all liked it! let me know and please Review!


	3. An Unlikely Hero

A/N: so sorry for the delay you guys! I hope you're still interested! Enjoy and leave a Review please! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: An Unlikely Hero<p>

The next day Rachel walked into the halls of McKinley and she couldn't find Nicole anywhere. Sensing that she was free, she hurried to her locker before the girl showed up. Grabbing the books that she needs for the first couple periods, she turned around and was about to leave when she was a blonde haired, green eyed girl staring at her. Zipping her bag, Rachel hobbled over to where Quinn was waiting across the hall.

Upon arrival, Rachel saw that she wore faded loose fitting jeans and a light blue tee. Even in jeans and a t-shirt, Quinn still looked gorgeous to the brunette. Smiling warmly at the brunette, Quinn asked, "Where are your crutches?"

Jumping out of her daze, Rachel looked down at her knee and then back at Quinn. "Mr. Pierce said that he wants me to try without the crutches, since my knee is making progress." Rachel answered, as she once again got lost in the shade of green.

Quinn nodded in agreement and gripped her shoulder strap. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. Thanks Quinn." Quinn looked at her questionably. "For last night. You didn't have to do that, and you did anyway. Last night, you made me feel… comforted. I just wanted to extend my gratitude."

"You're welcome Rach. Now can let's go to class so I can take a nap." Quinn joked wholeheartedly.

"That's a joke right?" Rachel eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Yes, Berry, it was a joke. You can lower your blood pressure now." Quinn chuckled as she and Rachel arrived at their science class.

Class flew by for the two girls, who passed notes the entire period. They were already well informed of the magnetic fields in the world. And when the bell rang, Quinn stood by Rachel and waited as she collected her books and tossed them in her bag. She then helped Rachel get to her feet.

Lunch rolled around and as Quinn and Rachel walked towards the cafeteria to eat their lunch, Nicole and her minions surrounded them and Quinn was quick to realize all the slushies they held in their hands. Instinctively, Quinn stepped in front of Rachel to protect her from Nicole's vicious words that were about to come out. "Gay for Treasure Trail, Fabray?" Nicole asked as she looked between the two.

"None of your damn business Linden," Quinn replied as she held her ground, meeting the girl's eyes.

"If you don't want to be covered in slushy, I suggest you get out of the way."

"Over my dead body."

The next thing Quinn knew she was covered from head to toe in purple slush with the sound of laughter echoing in her ears. The cold seeped through her body and she shivered a little, then Rachel carefully slipped her hand through Quinn's and led her to the closest bathroom.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Rachel walked over and helped Quinn take off her backpack and said quietly, "You might want to take off your shirt, so you won't get slush on you when we wash your hair and stuff."

Nodding, Quinn lifted the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her head. She now stood in a fairly dry black bra and her dirty jeans. Rachel tried her hardest not to stare at her perfect body. "Here," she said as she wetted a papertowl and handed it to her.

Quinn smiled thankfully and took the papertowl. She then began to wipe away the stickiness on her body, neck and face. With the last trace of slushy on her skin, Quinn turned to Rachel and offered a small smile. "Can you pass me my bag; I have an extra set of clothes in there, just in case you know?" Nodding, Rachel handed her the bag. "Thanks."

Quinn disappeared behind the stall to change out of her jeans, while Rachel grabbed the chair that was resting against the wall. Opening it, she placed the back of it against the sink. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a Ziploc bag that held her shampoo and conditioner.

Rachel sat on the chair and waited for Quinn to reappear from the bathroom stall so she could wash her hair out. She didn't have to wait long before she stepped out in a fresh pair of jeans. Quinn's body was now free of any slushy residue. Rachel swallowed down the lump in her throat and met her gaze. "C'mon, we still have time to wash it out of your hair," Rachel motioned to the chair.

Quinn nodded and then took the seat, draping her blonde locks into the sink. "Thanks for the help Rachel." Quinn said as soon as Rachel turned on the warm water and her hair ready for the shampoo.

"Please, I should be thanking you, yet again. You didn't have to do that." She lathered her hands up with the shampoo then began to wash Quinn's hair.

"I wanted to."

"You wanted to get slushied? Is that like a guilty pleasure or something?" Rachel asked, a tone of amusement coaxing the words.

Quinn noted it and a playful ghosted across her lips. "Oh yeah, because who doesn't love the stinging pain of ice being thrown in their face?" Sarcasm filled the air, and both girls released a laugh.

"Seriously, though. Thank you, Quinn. I won't forget this." Rachel rinsed out the remainder of the conditioner and began to dry it with a towel.

"You're welcome, Rachel."

Quinn's hair was somewhat dry and Rachel smiled, "You're done. You can put your shirt on now."

Standing up, she looked a Rachel faking appalled. "What? Don't like what you see?"

Rachel opened her mouth and tried to form words and quickly said, "N-no, I mean yes, I mean, um. You're very well fit, what I mean is, um…"

"Relax Rachel, I was just joking." She reached into her bag and pulled out a cream colored long-sleeve shirt and smiled at her. "How are things going at Britt's?"

"Pretty well. They aren't asking questions which I really appreciate."

"Rachel, you gotta tell them. Mr. Pierce is like the coolest guy I know. He knows how to handle things."

Maybe one day, but not right now, I don't know how to tell people about the things that happened. Just you finding out was hard enough. Please, Quinn, let me find the right time to tell people? Please?"

Looking into those eyes, Quinn saw the fear and heartbreak that could happen if people started making fun of her for it. Quinn nodded slowly and smiled. "Alright, I promise. Just let me know if you need any help okay? I'm here for you, Rachel."

"Deal," Rachel slowly took a step up to Quinn, "can I hug you?"

Quinn opened her arms and Rachel stepped into the space. Quinn held the trembling girl in her arms safely; shielding her from the world that was killing her. She breathed in her peach scent and memorized how she fit so perfectly in her arms.

Rachel clung unto the blonde with everything she had; afraid that if she was to let go, she'd walk away from her just like Finn did. Without thinking, she muttered into Quinn's shoulder, "Don't leave me like Finn did…"

Quinn loosened her grip and looked her in the eye and saw loneliness. "What?" She asked. "Rachel, look into my eyes. Do you think that I would leave you?" Rachel realized it was a stupid question, but she couldn't help but wonder. "Do you? Please answer me."

Hanging her head, Rachel looked away and said, "No, but what if you do? And this moment is a lie?"

Lifting her chin up with her index finger, Quinn brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "I would never lie to you, Rachel. And those worries you have are just 'what ifs', nothing more, okay?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

The rest of the afternoon flew by without any more encounters from Nicole and her minions. Rachel sat with Quinn during Glee, and then she took the girl to the Pierce's.

It was five o'clock; Rachel and Brittany sat with Brittany's little brother playing video games while her parents were still at work. The sound of the doorbell rang through the house as Brittany quickly passed her controller to Rachel. "Try not to get killed this time, Rachie." Brittany added before she got up and went to answer the door.

Rachel listened for the person at the door to say something, and when they did, her jaw dropped and she felt her heart begin to pound rapidly in her chest. Brittany's brother, Daniel, looked up from the screen and passed it the second he realized something was wrong. "Rachel?"

She quickly placed the controller on the ground and slowly approached the door. "Danny, do me a favor and go into the other room, and don't come out until Brittany comes back," she asked. Sensing the seriousness in her voice, he quickly dropped his controller and ran into the next room and closed the door.

Brittany stood strong in the doorway between them and her father. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not supposed to be here, my parents aren't home," Brittany said as she tried to close the door.

He blocked the door from closing by placing his foot in the way. "I'm not going until I get what I came for," he said firmly. He then smiled wickedly as he spotted Rachel in the hallway.

Turning around, Brittany saw that he was looking at Rachel. Squaring her shoulders she looked back at him. "She's not going with you. I know what you did to her, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you hurt her again. Now go away before I call the cops." Brittany warned in her best impression of Quinn's HBIC voice.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel looked at Brittany and smiled a small smile of gratitude. "Brittany," she whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt; certainly not on my account. I appreciate everything you and your family has done for me, but I have to go."

Brittany shook her head. "No, Rachel. He'll hurt you again."

"Better me than any of you," she whispered. Looking up through her bangs, she saw tears welling in those blue eyes and slowly leaned up on her toes and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Thank you. Don't worry, I'll see you soon."

Biting her lip, she looked at the man, who called himself Rachel's _father_, and then back at Rachel. She knew that she couldn't stop him from taking her. He was far too strong for her, and she also had a twelve year old brother in the other room to look after. She looked at Rachel again and she nodded that it was alright, that she wouldn't hold anything against the tall blonde.

Before she could change her mind, Rachel was being yanked out of the house and shoved into the car in the driveway. Rachel looked up from the window and saw the guilty look in Brittany's blue eyes and her heart ached for being the one to cause that. She then began of things to say to both her dad and Quinn about what happened.

The next thing she knew, she was being thrown inside and he slammed the door behind him as he walked in after her. "What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing? You can't run away from me!" He yelled as he fisted his hand in her hair and forced her to look into his cold brown eyes. "Who else did you tell?" He whipped his hand across her face harder than he usually did.

Blood seeped through the deep, gauging cut on her cheek and ran down her face. "N-no one, I swear! It was an accident, she just found out…"

"Like I'm going to believe a lying, piece of shit like you." He spat as he once again smacked her across the face. He then threw her hard against the floor. Whimpering, Rachel struggled to get up. Hiram was quick to go into the garage and brought back a wooden bat.

Rachel knew how drunk he was in that moment. He never would've brought out her Daddy's old baseball bat otherwise, especially not to beat the living shit out of her. So she took a deep breath, screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain that was about to rain down upon her.

Snapping the bat down across her back, Hiram released a malicious laugh. It took everything in her not to pass out from the pain, and the heartache. He then brought it back down again, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. He then continued, and hit after hit, Rachel felt herself beginning to lose consciousness.

She was suddenly ripped back to reality, when she felt her skirt being hiked up around her waist, and then suddenly, she was being ripped apart. His stiff member shoved deep inside her and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She has never felt such pain like this before. She was on fire all over her body. It was taking everything she had just to keep her eyes open.

She silently cursed herself for not returning home that night, she knew that he'd be mad and he is. She has never seen this much hate radiating off of him, and she was afraid for her life at this moment. This might be the time; he goes too far and kills her. Closing her eyes, she prayed that this would be the last time she'd have to go through all of this. The insults, and the abuse, it all hurt way too much. "Quinn…help…me…" She whispered before she succumbed to the darkness.

Brittany paced the living room, anxiously tapping the phone against her hand. What to do, what to do? She had to do something; she just couldn't sit by and do nothing. Checking the time, she noted that Quinn would be getting home from helping Sam right about now. But would Quinn be enough? Perhaps she should call her dad and get him to help. He could easily waste Rachel's dad if he needed to.

Michael Pierce was a man who would do anything to help those in need, that's why he became a doctor. He was built and kind. The perfect man to have as a father, and Brittany knew that if he knew, he would instantly go to Rachel's rescue. He had grown to love Rachel as one of his own over the course of the days.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany dialed the number as fast as she could and waited for the line to pick up. When it did, and she heard his soft 'Hello' she quickly told him what was going on. "Brittany, just calm down. Now tell me again. What happened?"

"Rachel's dad came by today and took her home. And Daddy, he's the one who caused those injuries the other night. He's hurting her, and I'm afraid of what he's doing to her right now. I don't know what to do…" She cried, scared for her friend, and wanting to go over and save her, but not being able to because of her autistic brother.

"Brittany, listen to me very closely, okay? I want you to call the police and tell them everything that you've told me. Then I want you to make sure the guest room is ready and just stay with your brother until Mom comes home, alright sweetie? Don't worry, I'll go over there and see what's going on. Just be strong baby girl."

"A-alright." She said her voice hoarse and aching. "Thank you."

"I love you, Brittany. I'll talk to you soon." The line disconnected and Brittany followed her dad's orders.

Michael pulled up to the Berry residence and walked up to the door. An eerie feeling overwhelmed him as he stood at the front door. Inside, he was sure he could hear grunting. Looking over at the window, he squinted his eyes and to his horror he saw Rachel lying unconscious and Hiram still assaulting her body.

Not wasting another minute, he opened the door and ran inside. He then pulled Hiram off of her and punched him in the face. Hiram fell to the ground and Michael carefully pulled Rachel's skirt back down. He gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style to his car.

The police arrived just as he placed her in the back seat of his SUV. Sighing he walked over to one of the officers and said, "My name is Dr. Michael Pierce," he showed them his I.D. "My daughter Brittany called you guys. Rachel is safely in my car, I'm going to take her to the hospital. Hiram is still in there, probably passed out due to the amount of alcohol I smelled and from the punch in the face I gave him. Rachel is an excellent girl; she's smart and _very _talented. I ask you to give her at least thirty-six hours before you question her. Please?" They nodded. "Thank you. Oh, and please make sure that that douche bag in there will never set eyes on Rachel again."

They nodded again, before one called it in and the other went into the house.

Getting into the car, Michael turned to see Rachel still out on his leather seats and said softly, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Rachel. Don't fret; you'll be staying with my family from now on." He then made his way to the hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>AN: what did you think? Review? Please?


	4. Not Leaving You

A/N: Sorry for the wait... Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Not Leaving You<p>

Quinn was in a deep sleep when _Anywhere But Here _began to fill her bedroom. She groaned and rolled over on her bed, blindly reached for her phone on the nightstand next to her pillow. Flipping it open, she answered, "Hello?"

"Quinn?" The line said.

Quinn didn't have to think for a second about whose voice that belongs to. Immediately, her eyes shot open, she flung the covers off and began to pull on a pair of old, torn up jeans and a faded Cheerios sweatshirt. "Brittany, what's wrong? Is Rachel alright?"

"She's in the hospital. H-her Dad came by and I-I tried to stop him, but h-he took her…" Brittany was crying and Quinn's heart froze.

"What hospital? I'm on my way." Quinn said as she slipped on her converses and ran out the door, keys in hand.

"Lima General. Please hurry Quinn." With that they hung up and Quinn broke all the road rules driving to the hospital.

Barely turning off the car, Quinn jumped out and sprinted through the main doors. She ran up to the counter and out of breath demanded, "Rachel Berry, what room is she in?"

A blonde naïve nurse looked up, smiled and said, "Are you her sister?"

"No I'm not her sister; I'm her gir, uh, her friend. And why the fuck are you smiling?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information unless you're family."

By this point, Quinn couldn't take any more of the blonde nurse. "Listen here, you stupid b-"

"Quinn!" Turning her head she saw Brittany standing there tear dry on her cheeks.

Not giving the nurse another thought, she walked over to the blonde and her family. Exchanging hugs, she then asked Brittany, "Where is she?"

"She's still in surgery. My dad is taking care of her, don't worry."

"Brittany, do you know what happened to her?"

She shook her head and said, "Uh huh. I have a feeling Dad knows, but he won't tell me. He just said that she was unconscious when he got there."

Slumping into a waiting chair, Quinn put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. Tears traveled down her face silently as she thought of the hell that Rachel was going through. _I should have been there, _she thought.

Just then she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her. Looking up she saw Brittany's brother giving her a hug. She gave him a small sad smile and pulled him unto her lap. Looking around she saw Brittany sitting on her other side and Brittany's mother, Joan, sitting next to her.

Hours slowed by and it was close to midnight by the time, Michael approached the waiting room. Quietly, he walked over to his family and Quinn. He was quick to notice that Quinn was the only one awake. Her facial expression was blank and she held Daniel's sleeping form in her arms. Brittany and Joan were curled up in their chairs, their heads being supported by their arms. Kneeling down, Michael touched Quinn's knee and brought her out of her thoughts. "Quinn, honey, I need to speak to you." He whispered. Nodding, she stood up and gently placed Daniel back down, so he wouldn't wake up.

As soon as they were in a private area, she looked up at him hopefully, her features full of concern for the girl she loved. "How is she?" She asked.

"Quinn, I have to ask you: did you know about the abuse?" His tone was serious and she grew more anxious with every passing second.

"I just found out. That's why I didn't take her to her house, but to yours. Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"He broke four ribs and fractured a lung. Her wrist is broken in three different places. She has numerous cuts and bruises between her legs and stomach." Sighing, he softly said, "Quinn, she's going to need you more now than she did before. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there for her. I don't care if she breaks your heart; swear to me that you'll still be there."

"I promise. What happened to her dad?"

"He's in jail. He confessed to all counts of child abuse and he was sentenced to life."

"So, where…"

"Rachel will be living with us now. My wife has spoken to an attorney and a social worker, and as long as that's what Rachel wants, she'll live with us… Quinn, I know how you feel about Rachel, and I know about your parent's issues with… If you ever need anyone to talk to, or somewhere to crash. We have plenty of room." He smiled then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Unshed tears reflected in her green eyes and he offered a small smile. "Can I see her?"

"Yes; c'mon I'll show you where she is." He then led her down the hall and towards the ICU. Reaching her room, he stopped and looked at her. "Take it easy on her, she needs her rest." Sharing a smile, he then left leaving Quinn standing outside the door and slowly twisted the knob, pushing the door open, she then walked in.

As soon as she stepped in, the steady beeping of her heart monitor met her ears. She cringed and began chewing on her lower lip. Rachel laid there on the bed with her eyes closed, if she didn't hate a cut lip and a black eye, you would've thought she was simply asleep and perfectly healthy. She pulled up a plastic chair and sat right next to her bedside. Gently, she took her hand into her own and began rubbing her thumb over her hand, memorizing ever bone and blood vein that was beneath the tanned skin. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you like I should've been. Please forgive me. I'm so very sorry. This is swear to you tonight, Rachel; no one will _ever _hurt you again."

Rachel stirred and silently turned to look at Quinn, who had tears running down her face. A smile ghosted her lips as she took in Quinn's appearance Jeans, an old sweatshirt, her hair carelessly thrown up into a ponytail, bags under her eyes, and worry etched into her face. "Quinn…" Her voice was hoarse and Quinn immediately snapped her eyes to meet Rachel's.

Rachel stared into Quinn's concerned eyes and whispered, "It's not your fault, Quinn. And you couldn't have stopped it if you were there, he would've hurt you too."

"I would've been able to protect you from him…"

"No, you wouldn't have been able to. Don't get me wrong, you're very strong and fast, but he's bigger than you and it would have ended with you being badly hurt. And that's not an imagine I wanna see. Not now, not ever. Now don't worry about what could've happened anymore." Quinn released a defeated nod. "Hey, Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"How did I get here?"

"Mr. Pierce brought you here. Brittany called him when you left her place and when he got to your place, he saw what your father was doing and apparently he knocked him out and took you here. With your dad in prison and being a minor and all, he and Mrs. Pierce agreed to take you in."

She watched as Rachel took everything in and as her eyes began to get heavy. "Thank them for me?" Quinn nodded.

"Sleep, Rach. I'll still be here when you wake up." Her eyes were already close and her breaths were calm and even. "I love you, Rachel." Quinn then rested her head by their conjoined hands and she soon fell asleep.

A small smile crept up on Rachel's lips as she heard what Quinn whispered. Halfway opening her eyes, she saw Quinn asleep. After looking at Quinn for ten minutes, she too slept the night away.

_Stepping through the front door, she took note of the fact that the house was empty. "Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing in the darkness and the empty space. Slowly, she turned around to close the door and was thrown back when she met his cold brown eyes piercing her own._

"_Welcome home, Rachel. It's good to see you again." He said as he raised his fist and threw it against her face. A resounding crack echoed and she tried to stretch out her jaw, to help relieve the pain, but she couldn't do so._

_Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground and he was quick to get on her. Straddling her hips, he held her down with one hand and used the other to unbutton her jeans. No matter how hard she kicked and struggled, she couldn't get him off of her. Fear consumed her as she saw the evil inside his eyes. His hand dipped into her underwear and began to fondle her. "No, please! Stop, please!" She cried out._

_Turning her head away from him, her blood ran cold as she saw Quinn sitting nearby on the couch with a smile on her lips and laughter in her eyes. "This look works for you man hands," she said as she looked away as Finn walked in and quickly captured her lips._

_Tears ran down her face as she watched the two make out in front of her along with the pain she was feeling as her father took advantage of her. "Stop it, please! STOP!" She wasn't exactly who she was saying that to, but it worked both ways._

_Next thing she knew she was surrounded by darkness and alone. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" She was only met with silence and the sound of her breathing. She stepped forward. She then picked up her pace and began running in the direction she was facing, not sure which direction it was._

_She continued running until she wasn't sure if she was actually going anywhere. Letting out a cry of anguish, she collapsed to her knees and cried. Loneliness surrounded her and she desperately tried to escape the darkness, but she couldn't. She was trapped and abandoned._

_A soft laugh bounced around next to her. They were then singing a song and she quickly recognized the voice. Quinn. "Quinn?" She called out. Nothing. Standing up, she called again, "Quinn? Where are you? Help me." The singing stopped and she was alone yet again. "No, don't leave me, I need you, Quinn!"_

It was three thirty-seven in the morning when Quinn heard and felt Rachel tossing in her sleep. Getting up from her chair, she gently cupped Rachel's face and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Rachel," she whispered. "Wake up."

She caught Rachel muttering something about needing her and she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. With the kiss, Rachel's eyes snapped open and she saw Quinn looking down and into her eyes. "Quinn?" She asked, panic and fear etched into her brown orbs.

A kind, loving smile graced Quinn's lips and she just stared into her eyes. Suddenly, Rachel leaned up, ignoring the pain in her back from doing so, and threw her arms around Quinn's neck. Holding her tight, Quinn soon returned the gesture. "Don't leave me, Quinn. I was so scared. Please?" She muttered against her neck.

Ever so slowly, Quinn guided Rachel back against the softness of the pillows and sat across from her. "I'm not going anywhere, Rach. I promise. And whatever it was that you dreamed about, it will never happen."

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know what it was about."

"I know because I'm here and I'll fight your nightmares away. Protect you from that father you have and everything else that comes your way, especially Nicole. Rach, you can count on me for anything. I'll never let you down or make fun of you for what you're going through. You have me completely, Rachel Berry. And I'm happy to do whatever it is that you want me to do and what you need me to be. I'm not going anywhere ever, you're stuck with me. Alright?"

Rachel thought it over and nodded. "Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Do you…um, I was just, uh…"

"Spite it out, Rachel?"

"Fine. Uh, do you love me?" Fiddling with her hands, she looked down as she waited for the answer.

"What do you mean? Do you mean 'do I love you as a friend' or are you asking 'am I in love with you'?"

Clearly her throat, Rachel looked up and got lost in those startling green eyes. "Are you in love with me?" Biting her lip, she didn't remove eye contact this time. She then added, "Because I'm in love with you."

A smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Nodding, Quinn replied, "Yes, I'm so deeply in love with you, Rachel Berry. Have been for a long time."

Happiness shone brightly in those once dark eyes as Rachel smiled one of her megawatt smiles. "Can I kiss you now?"

Smiling, Quinn shook her head. "No. Not like this in a hospital bed. I'll take you out, something romantic then when we're staring into each other's eyes underneath the moon and the stars. Then you can kiss me, deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, go back to sleep and don't worry, I'll be here watching over you to make sure nothing happens. And yes, I know I'm being cliché." She added, cursing herself that she was.

"You're sweet. Goodnight, Quinn. And thank you…for everything."

Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, Quinn moved her hair behind her ear as she whispered, "Anything for you."

With those words and Quinn's loving face, Rachel was able to sleep contently.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? REVIEW!


	5. An Angel with a Broken Smile

A/N: So sorry for the delay of update! the first couple weeks of college were hectic as were the last few weeks of the summer! forgive me? Anyway enjoy! Also I was thinking about putting the date in the next chapter! Review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Angel with a Broken Smile<p>

Waking up, Rachel felt someone asleep next to her. Upon seeing blonde hair and the face of an angel, she recalled the night previous and remembered how she fell asleep in her arms. As Quinn continued to sleep, Rachel closely took in every detail of the girl besides her; every eyelash, every pore, the lines on her lips, and the way her blonde locks fell in her face as she slept peacefully with her arm wrapped protectively around the brunette's waist.

Rachel stared at Quinn's features and was too entranced that she didn't hear the door open or the person approach the bed. A voice spoke in a whisper and said, "Rachel, how are you feeling?"

Breaking her stare, she slowly turned to the person and smiled when she saw Mr. Pierce standing there with a worried expression. "A little sore. Thank you; thank you so much for saving me," she whispered, not wanting to wake Quinn from her slumber.

"You're welcome, Rachel. Listen, I'm not sure whether or not Quinn's told you, but we'd really love it if you came home with me and my family when you get discharged." Rachel's face lit up and she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Sure she felt loved when Quinn told her, but it was different coming from him. "We have a spare room so you wouldn't have to share with Brittany's room. She thinks Lord Tubbington is feeling unappreciated again… Of course you don't have to; I understand if there was some relative who would take you in-"

He was cut off when she grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a hug. "Thank you," she murmured into his neck. "You've been more of a father to me than my Dad's been ever since… Thank you."

Pulling away, he sat in the chair besides her bed and took her hand into his soft, strong hand. With his free hand, he brushed a strand of hair away from her brown eyes, like a father would do to their daughter in a time of comfort. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me about this? You've been living with us for a week and yet you never came to me."

Biting her lip, she glanced down at their hands and whispered, "I was so ashamed. I didn't want you to look at me differently. I'm sorry I didn't, but I felt like it was what I deserved."

Furrowing his dark eyebrows, he asked, "Why do you say that? It is never the victim's fault."

_Victim. _Was that what she was? Just some abused victim? She knew she was, but the word just makes it more real and that was what she hated. "Everyone hates me. At home, at school. I must've done something to deserve that right?"

Michael looked into her eyes and saw that she really believed that she deserved it. And the way she confessed it, broke his heart, her voice was so pained and broken. Releasing a sigh, he shook his head slowly. "You didn't do anything Rachel; people just stick to their clichés and their popularity because they are just as afraid as you are. I know High School can be rough, it can be hell, but it's what you do outside of school that will get you through it. I was bullied when I was in school, but you know how I didn't allow it to affect me? I picked up my dad's guitar one day and started fooling around on it. Then whenever I was feeling down I just picked it up and played my problems away. Did that all four years. Now I know that you can really sing, so just sing out all your problems when you're feeling upset." She nodded sadly and he continued, "As for everyone hating you, I'm positive that's not true. I can think of a few people who love you."

"Besides you, name one." She countered looking him dead in the eye.

Shrugging, he motioned to the blonde asleep on the right side of the bed, barely on. "Quinn. She loves you unlike anything I've ever seen." When he said those words, Rachel felt Quinn's grip across her waist tighten. Giving her hand a light squeeze he stood up and said, "Get some rest, I'll bring you guys some decent breakfast and a cot. Don't eat any of the hospital food, trust me." Making his way to the door, he paused and turned around and offered Rachel a reassuring smile. "It's going to be alright, Rachel. Promise." He then left.

When he was gone, Quinn rolled over and stretched out her tired muscles. She opened her eyes and smiled instantly when she saw Rachel. "Hey," she whispered.

Rachel looked at the blonde and replied, "Hello. Did you sleep well?"

"Did you?" She returned the question.

"Yeah, after you know, you made me feel safe."

Shrugging, she moved to sit in the chair so they were both more comfortable. As she sat down, she stared lovingly into those brown irises and said, "That's my job, isn't it, to keep you safe?" A small smile tugged at the brunette's lips.

Rachel heart skipped a beat when she took in Quinn's appearance. Her hair was a complete mess and her sweatshirt was hanging off her left shoulder. But even with everything that was happening, she still held a small crooked smile on her face. She was the face of perfection. "Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"How do you remain so strong?"

"It's easy. I just know this person called Rachel Berry. She's pretty awesome. I'm sure you've met her, her voice is incredible and her heart is the purest thing I've ever seen. She has this effect on people, and she makes them want to become a better person, stronger, smarter, do everything better, so maybe they'd get a chance with the most beautiful girl in Lima." Quinn's grin stretched from each ear. "With her by your side, you're bound to be stronger."

A tear escaped Rachel's eye as she stared up at the girl who owned her heart. "Quinn."

"Does that count as an 'I love you' or should I still say it?" Rachel was completely overwhelmed by how much Quinn loved her at this moment. "Screw it, I'll say it anyways. I love you, Rachel Berry."

For once tears of joy instead of tears of hurt and pain rolled down her cheeks. "I love you too, Quinn Fabray." They shared a brief smile before the door opened and Brittany and Daniel walked in with bags and cups of coffee in their hands.

Rachel quickly wiped away the tears resting on her cheeks as she turned to look at the two blondes who were now in the room. "Rachel!" Daniel said as he ran over to her side and jumped up onto the bed next to her.

She quickly scooped him up into a hug, which he happily returned. Pulling apart and brushing his bangs out of his eyes, she smiled at him and asked, "How are you doing, Danny boy?"

"You're the only one who calls me that," he laughed and gave her another hug.

"It's the nickname I gave of course I'd be the only one who calls you that." She smiled softly at the boy. She turned her attention from the small blonde boy in her arms to the tall blonde standing at the end of the bed. "Hey, Britt…"

Quinn took in the scene before her and silently took Daniel out of the room giving the other two privacy. Brittany smiled in thanks and then moved to take Quinn's spot. Rachel saw the sadness in her eyes as she sat down. "Are you doing okay, Britt?" Rachel asked.

Brittany tried to stifle her lower lip from trembling. No, she had to be strong for Rachel. For once, Brittany had to be strong for someone other than Santana and her brother. "Why did you do that, Rach? Why did you go with him? I would've protected you."

Sighing, Rachel looked into the saddest blue eyes she's ever seen and her heart ached. "He's my Dad, Britt. No matter what he does, he's my father. You would've gotten hurt and with your brother in the other room; I had to."

Suddenly Brittany jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around the broken brunette. Her grip was tight and her head buried in the crook of Rachel's neck as she cried. Rachel held her tight and whispered softly in her ear, "Don't cry, Britt. Please. I'm not worth the tears and heartache; especially from a beautiful girl like you."

An hour passed as Brittany and Rachel talked about everything. Brittany was excited that Rachel was now going to be living with her and her family. And Rachel was happy to see Brittany smiling instead of crying her eyes out like she was before.

Daniel came running in the room ahead of Quinn and moved to hide behind the brunette. "Don't let her get me," he pleaded through giggles. Brittany and Rachel shared a laugh as Quinn came jogging in.

Smiling, she looked at Brittany and out of breath said, "Britt, your brother is crazy."

He came out from behind Rachel and said, "Nah uh, you are!" She gave him a knowing smile and he quickly dove into Brittany's arms.

Securing her arms around him, Brittany threw him over her shoulder and said, "C'mon, bud. Rachel needs some rest." She then carried him out of the room after he gave Quinn a high five from her shoulder.

Quinn and Rachel shared a smile before Rachel said, "You're great with him."

Sitting down, Quinn released a sigh and shrugged. "He's like my own little brother. I do love him like one."

Taking a deep breath and looking at the girl, Rachel tried to steady her hands and said, "Hey, Quinn, could I ask you something personal?" Quinn nodded. "Remember when you said that you almost gave up after Beth?" Again she nodded. "Why didn't you?"

Taking a breath, Quinn took Rachel's hands and offered a small smile. "Honestly, I believe it was because of you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because whenever I looked at you; I admired your strength and wished that I was that strong. Strong enough to deal with the insults and humiliation that you had gone through, so I thought if you could do it, surely I could, right? Rachel, we aren't as different as you thought we are. I was just as alone and hurt as you are. But what helped was that whenever I heard you singing in Glee or saw you walking down the hall with your head held high, I knew that I could get through it and that if I apologized enough and proved myself to you, I had someone to count on for once in my life."

Tears welled up in her brown orbs as she stared into Quinn's piercing green ones. The eyes that always managed to take hold of Rachel's no matter the circumstance; it didn't help that she could bore into those eyes and see her soul either. Rachel was positive that they were another sign that Quinn loved her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? Review please! :)


	6. Giving Chances

A/N: This chapter took on a mind of it's own. I know I said I was going to put the date in this chapter, but it didn't turn out that way. Don't worry, it'll be in the next for sure! Promise! I'm already working on it! Anyway enjoy and please review! :) You guys make me happy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Giving Chances<p>

Three days had passed since Rachel was admitted to the hospital and now she was being released and sent home with the Pierce's. Daniel and Brittany worked on Rachel's room to get it, to the best of their ability, to look like Rachel's room. They had moved her posters and everything else to the guest room but didn't have time to paint it the light, soft yellow.

Rachel didn't care about the color of the walls when she hobbled up the stairs with Michael and Joan trailing after her and assisting her in her quest to reach the top of the stairs in one piece. They led her to the far room down the hall and slowly opened it. Rachel felt tears prick at her eyes as she took the room in; her Broadway posters up in almost the position as they were at her house. The double bed held the same floral sheets and her elliptical was in the corner of the room. And as far as she could tell, her clothes were put away nicely and her music was in the same order on her desk.

Traveling further into the room she saw some pictures next to her computer and some on the nightstand by her bed. Looking closer, she saw a picture of her and Leroy taken a couple days before he was killed. A sad smile graced her lips as she outlined his face with her index finger and a stray tear landed quietly on the glass. Placing it down she made her way over to the desk and saw a picture of the glee club at Regionals and smiled when she noticed that she happened to be next to Quinn.

Turning around, she gave a genuine smile to Michael and Joan. "Thank you so much, Dr. and Mrs. Pierce. This means so much to me and I really can't thank you guys enough."

"It's no problem, sweetheart," Joan said as she took the small brunette into her arms and held her tight. "Please call us, Michael and Joan. And sweetie, you are always welcomed here. We love you as if you were one of our own, dear." She smiled and when those words were whispered into her ear, she broke down and cried in the woman's arms.

Rachel hasn't felt this loved since Leroy. It was then, as she clung unto the older version of Brittany that she knew that all changed. She now had a mother-type figure in her life and another dad who loved her and would do anything for her. She had Daniel and Brittany, who by extension came with Santana. But more importantly, she had Quinn.

She had a wonderful blonde who would risk her life and reputation in order to keep her safe. She didn't care that she was a girl, all that matter was that she loved and felt loved from Quinn. From the girl who used to torment her daily, who would through frozen beverages into her face, draw pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom walls, insult and bring down her spirit daily. To this wonderful girl who stood up to Nicole for her, who if she'd been there, would've protected her from Hiram, who confessed her love to the singer, and most importantly didn't care about her reputation anymore, but instead the broken diva. Quinn had fallen off the ladder the second she took that slushy for her and she hasn't said anything to Brittany or Rachel about how she'll receive a facial every day now. Maybe she did care, but when she'd look into those green eyes, she could never find anything that suggested she regretted doing any of it. And Rachel loved her more because of that fact.

The rest of the week passed and before she knew it, Monday came around and she had to return to school; return to the torment from Nicole and the rest of the jocks and cheerios. Back to being tolerated by her fellow Glee members, who are supposed to be her friends and have her back no matter what happens. She had been gone a week and no one from Glee has even called or sent her text to as how she's doing or where she is. The only people she can rely on are the Pierce family and her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

Brittany had told her that when she goes back to school, she would have people looking out for her, but she knew Brittany only meant herself, Quinn and Santana; Santana only because she loved Brittany and would do anything to make her girlfriend happy.

Sighing, Rachel rolled over on her bed and shut off the annoying beeping of the alarm clock and stared at her ceiling. Her thoughts went to a blonde haired angel with the softest heart she's ever seen. Just the thought of her girlfriend caused a smile to grace her lips and gave her the encouragement to jump out of bed and hop into the shower.

Throwing on a nice fitting pair of jeans and a long sleeved baby blue shirt and some sneakers she then made her way out of her room and down to the living room. The sound of the morning news echoed through the downstairs and a smile graced her lips as she saw through the kitchen counter window Michael drinking coffee and eating a bagel, Brittany was helping Daniel pour some Coco Puffs and Joan was pouring orange juice into a glass. They were the typical family in the morning. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and made her way to the kitchen quietly.

Daniel was the first one to spot the brunette from across the room standing in the doorway. "Rach," he exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair and ran over to her and threw his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Bud," she smiled sweetly at him then looked up and smiled at the rest of the family.

"Ready for school today, Ray?" Michael asked as he placed his newspaper down and took a sip from his coffee.

"I suppose."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be just fine. After all, you got Quinn and Britt here watching out for ya." He offered her a small smile and sent a wink her way. "Do your best to stay off that knee too, Rach. It's still pretty banged up. I'll check it at the end of the month to see if you take off the brace."

Rachel smiled and gave a nod. "I'll try. Thanks Doc- Michael." They shared a heartwarming smile then Brittany skipped up to Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, Rach. We're going to be late…" She said as she led Rachel to the door and picked up their bags.

A "have a nice day" was yelled from the kitchen before the front door closed behind them and they headed to Brittany's car and to school.

Rachel and Brittany arrived and as they made their way to the building, Rachel saw Quinn and Santana waiting for them. Quinn stood in a jean jacket over her grey dress that stopped just above her knees. Rachel's eyes met those green orbs, and in a second, smiles grew on the girl's faces. Quinn approached the girls with Santana, who instantly grabbed Brittany's hand and brought her in for a sweet, chaste kiss. Quinn took the smaller brunette and hugged her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "How are you doing, Rach? Think you can do this?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll see…"

"Hey," Quinn said as she searched for the girl's eyes and placed her index finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so they were eye level once again, "you're going to be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll walk you to and from every class and that's only three until our class together and Glee." Rachel looked down again. "Rach, you can do this. Don't listen to what those stupid idiots will gossip and say about you. You're better than all of them. And just remember I love you." With that she leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Quinn. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you to look out for me."

Quinn smiled then took her hand and intertwined their fingers and began walking into the building and to her locker. "Me neither, Rachel."

Walking down the hall, Rachel kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Nicole or her other tormentors. Quinn sensed the uneasiness in Rachel and dropped her hand to throw her arm around the singer's shoulders and pull her close as if to protect the diva from the world.

They reached Rachel's locker and as Rachel placed the books she didn't need any more into her locker, Nicole and her gang of followers approached them, each with a different color slushy in their hands. Quinn sighed and took a step between Rachel and them. Rachel closed her locker and turned around to see what was happening and her blood ran cold when she saw who it was and what they held in their hands. "I thought we already went through this Quinnie," Nicole tusked.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn shook her head. "Yeah, and apparently you don't remember that I'll take a slushy for Rachel any day." Rachel couldn't stop the small smile from making its way onto her lips.

"Well, thankfully there's enough for the both of you." Nicole smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Quinn warned. "Unless you want Puck, Santana, and Mike all on your asses. And I heard lately Santana has been in a bit of a rampage with anyone who bullies her friends…" A smile grew on Quinn's lips as she stared Nicole down. "And don't you forget, I may not be a Cheerio anymore but I can still make your life miserable."

A moment of silence passed through the girls before Nicole nodded and walked away. "See you around, Stubbles," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away but not after throwing the slushies at Jacob and a couple other losers.

Rachel released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and looked up at Quinn. "Thank you, Quinn," she whispered.

"Anytime, Rach. No one is going to mess with you anymore. Now come on let's get you to class." Quinn pulled her into a side hug before they both headed to Rachel's class.

Stopping at the door, Quinn turned to Rachel and played with Rachel's hand as she found the words to say. "Hey, um, Rach?"

"Yes?"

Quinn mentally cursed herself for stuttering. She knew that when she asked her out for tonight, Rachel was going to say yes. But she couldn't help but think that maybe she'd reject her and change her mind about loving her. Rachel rejecting her was her biggest fear ever since she realized her feeling for the small diva. So taking a deep breath and getting lost in those chocolate seas Quinn opened her mouth and asked, "Would you maybe want to go out with me tonight?" Quinn looked at her hopefully.

Rachel gave one of her megawatt smiles and flung her arms around the girl. "I'd love to. Pick me up at 8?"

Quinn couldn't stop smiling as she nodded and placed a kiss to the girl's cheek. "I'll be there at 8. And Rach?" Rachel motioned her to continue. "You got this." With another hug, the blonde left the girl at her class and happily walked down the hall towards her own.

Nicole didn't approach the brunette again until lunch. Rachel was picking up her lunch bag to go and meet Quinn at the bleachers. Quinn had to stay after class to talk to a teacher and Santana had promised to take Brittany to feed the ducks during lunch so Rachel was left alone. Before Rachel could remove her lunch from her locker the door was slammed shut in front of her causing Rachel to jump back.

Rachel had a look of fear written on her face and tried to come up with a way to avoid her and go find Quinn. Nicole roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest empty classroom. Closing and locking the door behind them, Nicole turned to Rachel and said, "Finally got you alone, man hands."

"What do you want from me, Nicole?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding defeated.

Nicole had a sneer on her face as she walked up to the brunette. "Who do you think you are? Aren't you tired of hiding behind people like Quinn and Santana? Don't you care about their social statuses?"

"I love Quinn, Nicole. And she loves me, and that's all that matters. I'm sorry that you don't have anyone to love, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me and the one I love. And just for the record, I never asked Quinn or Santana to protect me."

Nicole raised her hand to strike her, and instantly Rachel closed her eyes and prepared herself for the blow. When it didn't come, Rachel opened her eyes and saw Nicole standing in front of her with tears cascading down her face. Despite her feelings and everything Nicole had put her through; Rachel sighed and slowly wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel expected to be slapped or pushed, but Nicole only clung unto Rachel as if she was her lifeline. "Shh, its okay, Nicole," Rachel muttered into her ear. "Just calm down and breathe."

"Why doesn't anybody love me, Rachel? That's all I ever wanted." She chocked through sobs.

Rachel shook her head and slowly pulled away. "I don't know, Nicole. Perhaps if you showed people the real you, they would come crawling in and you can have your pick." Nicole sniffed and looked at the floor. "You're a very pretty girl, Nicole. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Just reveal your true colors and drop your icy façade."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've be awful to you. And yet you offer me comfort? Why?"

"I don't know. You just remind me of someone I love, before she loved me. And I don't want you to have to go through what she went through. You deserve someone to love, everyone does. You just have to find the right one who you love and who will love you back and take care of you. He's out there. I promise you that much." Rachel offered a kind smile.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm so sorry for the awful things I've said to you. I'm sorry for every slushy and every physical attack I had thrown your way. And I'm especially sorry for telling you to kill yourself after finding your note. I'm so ashamed of myself and I'm truly, deeply sorry." Nicole avoided eye contact with the brunette if fear that she saw a grudge.

"I forgive you." She really didn't expect to hear those words uttered from the smaller girl.

"What? Why?"

"Because I always knew that wasn't who you were. You are really just like every other girl in this school. Wanting to find someone to love and make you feel loved. Also, I'm not one to hold grudges against people. I was taught to forgive and give as many chances as the person deserves. And I'm willing to give you another chance."

"Please?"

"I will. You just have to promise to stop. Stop with everything you're doing. It's wrong and no one deserves that. Especially not Quinn, for sticking up for me. Okay, promise?"

Nicole nodded. "Thank you, Rachel. Thank you so much."

Rachel smiled then said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Quinn. You'll be fine, Nicole. Just be yourself." Rachel then left to go find Quinn.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think about Nicole? Thoughts? Please review! :)


	7. Beautiful, Just Like the Stars

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's what you've all been waiting for! Let me know how you liked it! Don't worry, I have a plan for Nicole's storyline, so don't worry about that. Enjoy! And Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Beautiful, Just Like the Stars<p>

Rachel sat in her bedroom with text books spread across her bed and notebook paper close by. She kept checking the clock every five minutes, counting down the hours before she had to get ready for her date. She wasn't exactly sure what they would be doing, but that didn't stop her and Brittany from picking out her outfit already, a black dress that stopped just above the knees and would show off her legs.

As she waited, she couldn't help but think about her conversation with Nicole only three hours before. She wasn't holding her breath whether or not she was serious about what she had said; Nicole has hurt her more times than Quinn ever has and sure Rachel has always been one to forgive and move on, but she didn't want to risk being further humiliated.

Rachel released an exhausted sigh and laid down against her pillows and allowed her eyes to close. As soon as her eyes closed the image of a certain blonde beauty came into her mind and she forgot all about the conversation with Nicole and sleep over took her.

There was a knock on the door at six and Rachel rolled over on in her bed and faced the door. "Come in," she said through a yawn.

A small, twelve year old, blonde boy poked his head and a small etched its way onto her face. "Rachel, Quinn will be here soon." He jumped in through the door and onto her bed. "Are you going to marry her?"

Rachel giggled at his bluntness. Rubbing his head, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know kiddo. Do you want me to marry Quinn?"

He shrugged, "I just thought that it'd be cool, 'cause you're like Britt. And she's going to marry Santana one day. They both told me so." He kissed her cheek then ran off. Shaking her head at the boy, she got out of bed and started to get ready for her date.

Rachel had been sitting in the living room with Brittany and Daniel when Quinn showed up. And as soon as the knock from the front door came, Daniel shot up from the couch and flung open the door. "Hi ya, Quinn!" He said. She smiled and entered the house.

"Is Rach ready?" She asked.

Daniel nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her into another room of the house. "She is, but first I'm gonna have a talk with you."

Biting back the laugh, Quinn nodded and sat at the kitchen table with Daniel on the other side of the table. She folded her hands on the table as he leaned back and folded his arms. "So Quinn, exactly what are your intentions with Rachel? Cause, she's been hurt far too much and I don't want to hurt you for hurting her." He said with a serious tone.

"Daniel, I love Rachel very much. More than I've ever loved anyone, and I never want to hurt her. And tonight, I'm going to show her exactly how much I love her. Are you okay with that?"

"I suppose. But just in case I have a water gun, and a pail and shovel, and I'm not afraid to use them," he warned.

Biting back her chuckles, she nodded. "I understand, _sir_." As soon as that word escaped her lips, Daniel began to crack up in giggles.

Quinn and Daniel emerged from the kitchen with Quinn trying to keep a straight face, but it all faded when she saw Rachel standing there in the living room and smiled. She was absolutely gorgeous in her black dress that showed off her legs that went on for miles. "I wasn't sure what I should wear. Is it okay? Cause if it's not, I can go change an-"

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect and gorgeous as always." The girls shared a smile, and then Quinn took her hand into hers and asked, "Are you ready for the best date of your life, Rachel Berry?"

With a nod, Quinn led Rachel out to the car and around to open the passenger side and waited until she got in before going to the other side and getting in the divers seat. "So where are we going, Quinn?"

Looking over at the brunette, Quinn shook her head and smiled. "You're just going to have to see, Rach. But don't worry you're going to love it, I promise."

Pursing her lips, Rachel studied the blonde and said, "Alright. I trust you, but you better not be planning on killing me."

The drive was filled with small talk and Rachel fiddling with the radio. The car traveled up a twisted road and Quinn pulled into an open field with an old barn in the distance. Parking the car, Quinn got out of the car and opened Rachel's door before she had the chance to move. Getting out, Rachel looked around and took in the scene before her.

A blanket was laid out on the freshly cut grass, candles were lit surrounding the blanket. Holding unto Rachel's hand, Quinn led her over to the picnic that she set up. Sitting down, Rachel looked around and that's when she saw a projector set up and pointed to the side of the old, red barn with the Funny Girl DVD menu up. Rachel's jaw dropped and that's when she looked over at the blonde. "You did this all for me?"

"You sound surprised. It's not as if it was any trouble. I knew your favorite movie is Funny Girl, and I know you're vegan, so I got everything available from Allie's Restaurant downtown. Also I remember saying something about being under the stars. It was all easy, really." Quinn smiled softly at the brunette, but dropped her smile when she saw Rachel's eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry you hate it." Quinn quickly grabbed a plate and went to put it away. "It's stupid, we can just go-"

Rachel grabbed her arm pausing her movements. "Quinn." They made eye contact immediately. "I love it. No one has ever done anything this romantic for me before. Thank you."

Quinn and Rachel shared a smile before Quinn slowly began to lean forward. Rachel waited as she continued to move closer to the brunette. Ever so slowly, their lips found each other's and melded together. Quinn then moved to bring Rachel closer, and that's when Rachel pulled away.

Rachel stared lovingly into those green eyes and smiled. Quinn was quick to return the smile and chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road, huh?" Rachel nodded as Quinn pushed play.

Two and a half hours, a bottle of sparkling cider, and a half eaten box of chocolate strawberries later; the girls laid cuddled up into each other looking up at the stars. Quinn had gotten an extra blanket from the car and draped it over them, and for her it was perfect. "How are you doin', Rach? You warm enough? If not I have another blanket in my trunk-" Quinn was cut off when Rachel gently placed her lips on hers.

Quinn smiled into the kiss and pulled the smaller girl onto of her, their lips tasted of chocolate strawberries and sparkling cider. Pulling apart, Quinn brushed Rachel's bangs out of her eyes and gazed sweetly into her eyes. "Beautiful, just like the stars," Quinn said in a soft whisper.

Rachel's smile grew and she leaned down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Quinn's soft pink lips once again. "I love you, Quinn."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Rachel, you know that I'd do absolutely anything for you."

Rachel nodded and sat up. "Can I ask you something?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Quinn sat up and looked Rachel in the eye. "Why do you love me? You're smart, beautiful, and could have anybody you want. Why me?"

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you? Every time I look at you, I see someone who loves everyone around her, who can move people with just a smile or a song; a girl who is stronger and braver than I could ever be. Rachel, you are the most perfect girl I've ever set my eyes on. Whenever you look into my eyes, it's like you can see right through me and into my soul. And I know we've had our differences in the past, but what you're doing for me right now, shows how amazing you are. I love you, Rachel Berry. And I always will, no matter what happens with us. Because you've had my heart from the moment I set my eyes on you in the ninth grade. And if you asked me to, I'd scream it from a mountain top for the whole world hear how much I love you. So don't ever think about whether or not I love you. Because I do love you, more than anything on this planet."

A tear leaked out of Rachel's eye and she didn't know what to say. Quinn offered a small smile and gently rubbed her thumb pad across her fading black eye, in the process she collected the tear with her thumb and whipped it away. "It's getting late. I should probably get you home, don't want Daniel to get mad at me," Quinn giggled, lightening the mood instantly.

"Wait why would Daniel get mad at you?"

"He said something along the lines of I hurt you and he'll bring out the water gun he has." Shrugging, Quinn took in Rachel's features. "He's looking out for you, Rach." Laughing, Quinn started to collect the items. Taking Rachel's hand, Quinn grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the smaller girl. "You're freezing. C'mon, let's get you in the car while I pack up everything."

Quinn led Rachel to the car and waited patiently while she got in, then ran over to the driver's side to start the car and crank up the heat. Rachel sat there watching Quinn pack everything up and make trips back and forth to put them away. Every time their eyes made contact they shared an adoring smile.

They arrived at the house and ever so slowly, they walked up to the front door and faced each other. Quinn reached and placed her hand against her cheek, and Rachel leaned into it. "I hope you had fun tonight, Rachel. It was definitely the best night of my life," Quinn whispered into the night air.

Rachel gave one of her bright smiles and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "Thank you so much for tonight, Quinn. It was absolutely perfect in every way."

Quinn smiled and gave Rachel another kiss. "Have a good rest of the night, Rach. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school. That is if you want me too-"

Once again, Rachel cut her off with a kiss. "I'll see you in bright and early, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared another kiss, then Rachel went in and stopped when she saw a little twelve year old boy sitting on the couch with an only the lamp beside him turned on.

Biting back her smile, Rachel looked at Daniel as he looked down at his watch on his left arm. He then said, "Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. Sighing, she lay back against the couch and looked over at him. "Would you like to hear about it, Danny boy?" He beamed. "Okay, c'mon, let's go to my room and I'll tell you all about it before anyone else. You'll be the first to know."

"Yes!" He jumped off the couch and ran up to her room.

Getting up, she turned off the lamp and followed him up to her bedroom. Entering she saw that he was already sitting against the pillows and was hugging her teddy bear, ready to hear about the best night she's ever had.

Changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a nicely fitted, grey tank top she sat next to him and began recalling everything that happened that night to the young boy.

The next morning came too early for the brunette and as she rolled over to shut off her alarm clock she bumped into a small figure. Laughing, Rachel sat up and shook the little boy up. "Daniel, it's time to get up, sweetie," she said.

The boy tiredly rubbed his eyes and turned around to throw his arms around her neck. Smiling, Rachel reached behind him to shut the alarm off; she then wrapped her arms around him and carried him out of the room and downstairs.

Arriving at the kitchen Rachel placed him down on the counter and took out two bowls, spoons, milk, and the Lucky Charms cereal box. Patting his leg, she started to pour his cereal. "C'mon bud, time for breakfast," she said.

He smiled when he saw what she was pouring into his bowl. "You're letting have some of your cereal?" He beamed.

Shrugging, Rachel said, "Yeah, of course. There's plenty and besides, you were great last night. And I appreciate what you told Quinn, on my behalf. That was very protective and chivalrous of you to do."

He looked at her with a blank stare of confusion. Swallowing a spoonful of Lucky Charms, he just nodded and continued eating his cereal.

Brittany and Michael entered the kitchen half-way through their cereal. "I noticed that your bed was empty last night, Daniel," Michael said.

Daniel gulped and shrank back in his chair. Rachel and Brittany shared a knowing smile. "He was acting like my dad and waited for me to come home last night. He even threatened Quinn with his water gun if she tried anything."

"Well, then. It seems like you're in good hands here, Rachel. No doubt that Danny would protect you from Quinn." Michael smiled at them as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well I gotta go get ready before Quinn comes," Rachel said as she placed her dishes in the dishwasher and rubbed Daniel's hair and skipped off to get dressed.

Leaning against the counter, Michael looked between at Brittany and smiled. "It seems like someone's in love."

"She so is."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Santana? Haven't seen her for a while."

"We're fine. I love her and she loves me so everything is okay. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes," Daniel said jumping up to give his sister a hug.

"I'll see what I can do, buddy."

Rachel grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Her pleated skirt swung loosely around her legs and her Mary Jane's clicked against the wood. Joan and Daniel were sitting on the living room couch watching cartoons when Daniel looked up and looked curiously at her sweater. "Rach, why are there cats on your sweater?" He asked.

"Um…" Before she could finish answering, she heard a car pull up and saw Quinn walking up the walkway. Rachel walked to the door and saw Quinn standing there with a grin on her face.

"Ready to go, Rach?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Quinn grabbed her bag and then they left.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Quinn took Rachel's hand and walked up to the building. As soon as they walked through the front doors they were both met with red slushies. Rachel stood in shock as she saw Nicole holding one of the cups and Karofsky holding the other. Quinn however was quick to grab Nicole by her shirt and shove her against the lockers. "What the hell, Linden? I thought I warned you about touching Rachel again."

"Yeah, well I got bored of listening to you," she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you walk around throwing slushies at people and insulting everyone, but you're just a scared little girl who wants to be loved. I know, I've been there. Now I'm going to say this one more time: never touch Rachel again, or I will get Puck and Santana on your ass, understood?" With a last shove against the locker, she grabbed her bag from the floor and took Rachel's hand; she then led them to the closest bathroom and ordered the freshmen there out.

Quinn and Rachel changed their clothes and began wiping off their faces. "I'm sorry for what happened back there, Rach," Quinn said, looking over at the brunette she noticed a tear escaping her eye. "Hey, no need for that, Rach." Quinn cupped her face and wiped away the tears and excess slush from her eyes. Smiling, Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and said sweetly, "There we are. Beautiful, just like the stars."

Quinn then leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? Review please! Finally feels good to have gotten that date out of my mind to make room for some other faberry goodness! Also, question: smut in this story or no? let me know! :) Love you guys!


	8. Hate Seeing You Cry

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some crazy things going on. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Hate Seeing You Cry<p>

Rachel and Quinn stood in the bathroom with slushy-free skin, and Quinn had changed into a pair of jeans, and a button-down blue plaid shirt. Rachel put on a fresh mini skirt and shuffled around in her Emergency kit for a shirt. With a frustrated sigh, Rachel threw her bag down and ran her hand through her clean, silky, brown hair. "What is it?" Quinn asked as she started to re-apply some of her make-up.

"I forgot to restock my bag and I don't have any more shirts," Rachel answered. Rachel moved to grab the shirt she got slushied in when Quinn stopped her.

"You can have mine," she said without any hesitance. She then began to unbutton her shirt.

"Quinn, I can't. What will you wear? Really it's fine."

Shaking her head, Quinn finished taking off her shirt. "Seriously, Rachel, I'm not going to let you wear that sticky, wet shirt all day. You'll get sick. Just take my shirt. I'll be just fine in my tank top. Rather I wear my tank top, than you go around the school in a bra." Quinn smiled encouragingly at her.

Reluctantly, Rachel reached out and took the shirt from her and put it on. "Thanks."

Nodding, Quinn began to button-up the shirt and smiled. It was a little big on Rachel, but it wasn't too big to drown her. "There you go. How is it you look good in everything?"

A slight blush crept across her cheeks. "I'll get it back to you after school."

"Don't even. You keep it. Honestly, you look better in it, than I do. Besides, I like seeing you in my shirt." They shared a smile.

Quinn stepped forward and ever so gently caressed her cheek and ran her thumb over the bruise present. Instead of flinching away from the touch, Rachel nuzzled into Quinn's warm hand and breathed in her sweet scent. Quinn then brought their lips together in a soft, tender, chaste kiss.

Pulling away, Rachel stared into Quinn's loving, light green eyes. "You okay? Do you need anything," Quinn asked after a minute of Rachel just staring in her eyes."

Sighing Rachel closed her eyes and whispered between them. "I want to tell you, Quinn. About everything that's happened. Will you just, _please, _be patient with me when I do?"

"Of course, Rachel, I'll be here whenever you're ready and when you want to tell me. No rush, alright?" Quinn searched her eyes and made sure to get her point across when she stared into her eyes and offered a small smile. Rachel nodded and leaned up to kiss her.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Nicole stood there. Splitting apart, Quinn and Rachel turned and saw her standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. Instantly, Quinn moved to stand between Rachel and Nicole. "What the hell do you want, Linden?" Quinn asked as she slipped her hand into Rachel's as if to fully shield her.

"Rachel, can we talk?" She asked looking behind Quinn to make eye contact with Rachel.

"No, you can't. Haven't you already done enough?" Quinn's tone was protective and her glare was deadly.

"Rachel, _please_?" She begged.

Sighing, Rachel turned her gaze from Nicole to Quinn. "It's okay, Quinn."

Spinning around Quinn looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious Rachel, she's the reason you don't have an extra shirt. Hell, she's the reason that you need to bring extra clothes in the first place."

"I know. Just trust me, okay? You can stand right outside if you want." Rachel nodded that it was okay, then with a sigh Quinn leaned down and kissed her once again.

"Okay. I'll be right outside, let me know if you need anything." She smiled then turned to shoot Nicole a death glare. Walking up to her, Quinn grabbed her shirt and in a dangerous tone said, "I swear if you lay a finger on her, or hurt her in any way, this day will be your last." She let go, and then went out leaving the girls alone.

"What is it, Nicole?" Rachel asked as she began to gather hers and Quinn's things.

"I'm sorry." Nicole stepped up to the sinks and watched Rachel.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of you apologizing then doing the same thing again. I truly thought that you changed, Nicole, but I guess I was wrong, like always. You'll never change. And I'm done giving you second chances."

"Rachel, please listen. I wasn't going to do anything today, I swear. But then everyone was asking me why I wouldn't slushy you like always, and I...I… I had to do something. They thought that I was going gay for you. Please, understand."

"Yeah, I do understand. I understand how you see being gay as threatening so you take it out on me instead of telling them you changed. Real brave, Nicole." Rachel rolled her eyes and collected the backpacks and headed towards the door, before leaving she turned and said, "You know, it shouldn't matter what they think about you. Just be yourself, after all, you are the head cheerleader and have more power over them. And could you please just leave Quinn out of this. She loves me and will do whatever she can to protect me. So if I were you, I'd just stay out of her way; otherwise, you'd end up with a broken nose." With a sad smile, she left Nicole alone in the bathroom.

Quinn was leaning against the wall by the door and concern broke out on her face when she saw Rachel. Quinn quickly went over to her and cupped her face. "You okay? Did she hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Rachel handed Quinn her bag and leaned up for a quick peck on her lips. "I'm fine. Really, I'm just fine. Can we go to class now?" Quinn nodded, grabbed her hand and they began to walk to class.

The rest of the day went by in a flash of stolen kisses, hand holding, and shared words of endearment. Rachel and Quinn were now sitting alone in the living room at the Pierce's; Rachel and Quinn were on the couch attempting to play a video game together while Daniel sat next to them on the floor yelling out what they were doing wrong and how they were supposed to play, he's even taken Quinn's controller to show them. Rachel smiled at the boy when he huffed and took the controller yet again. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and flopped against the couch throwing her hands up into the air. Rachel giggled and leaned over and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

After several tries, Rachel and Quinn gave up on the game and instead decided to watch Daniel play. Rachel sighed and snuggled up into Quinn's side and played with her hand. "Do you, um, think you can stay the night?" Rachel muttered quietly. Quinn turned her attention to the small brunette curled up in her side. "I just…I think I'm ready. You know... to…to talk about…"

"Yeah, of course Rachel; I'll stay as long as you need me to." Rachel nodded in her side and Quinn pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Rach. I will always love you, please keep that in mind tonight okay? Nothing you say tonight will make me think any less of you. I promise." With another kiss, and a look of reassurance the girls went back to watching Daniel play.

Rachel and Quinn sat together on Rachel's bed, legs crossed and hands clasped together. Quinn studied Rachel and Rachel studied their hands conjoined in her lap. And as the seconds passed by, Rachel was slowly building up the courage to tell her what she needs to say. "There was a bank robbery a few years ago; my Daddy was one of the five hostages that were murdered. Before then there was love in my house, no one was angry, and a hand was never raised. But after, my Dad began to drink, work from home, and the words "I love you" never passed through his lips unless he was talking to an old photograph of him and Papa."

Tears trickled down Rachel's face and Quinn reached up and wiped away the tears with her thumb. Looking into Rachel's chocolate eyes, she nodded. "Whenever you're ready, Rachel," she encouraged.

"I was thirteen when he first slapped me. I was cleaning up and I spilled a glass of water, he looked into my eyes and I guess he was reminded of Papa so he snapped… I have his eyes, you see. The first time he r-raped me, I was fifteen. I didn't think he'd ever stop… He didn't… He just wouldn't and I don't understand why he…why he just…"

Rachel was quiet and Quinn cupped her red, wet cheeks. The minutes passed by and Rachel just sat there with tears rolling down her face. Quinn was becoming worried and was about to say something when Rachel looked up at her. "Quinn? Why did he do those things to me? I-I tried to be a good daughter for him since Papa died. So why?"

"I don't know why, Rachel, I really do wish I did. But I don't and I'm sorry."

"Quinn, the first time I wrote a suicide note was the day you threw your first slushy at me and called me 'man hands'…" With those words, Quinn's heart shattered.

She was the reason Rachel wanted to kill herself. She was the person who had sent Rachel over the edge. She was the one who broke Rachel Berry. Never before had she hated herself more than she did at this moment. Quinn bit her lip and shifted her gaze away from Rachel, not being able to look at her anymore. "I…" Quinn was utterly speechless.

Shamefully, Rachel looked down and surprisingly saw that their hands were still clasped together tightly. "Quinn?" There was no answer, only a response in the form of Rachel's hand being held tighter. "The first time I ripped up those notes was the day you gave me that notebook and spent the day with me," Rachel whispered and hoped Quinn heard her either way, she continued. "It was later that night, that I realized that I loved you…" More tears cascaded down Rachel's cheeks.

Suddenly, Rachel was being engulfed in a warm embrace. Quinn was holding her closely as if to shield her from the world. "Shh. I got cha, Rach. It's okay, it's all going to be okay. Just no more tears alright? I hate seeing you cry," Quinn whispered into her ear and Rachel immediately clung tighter to her blonde love.

The rest of the night was spent with Rachel lying in Quinn's arms exhausted and vulnerable. While Quinn held Rachel tight and tried to forgive herself for what she did to Rachel. It was clear that Rachel had forgiven her, but it's easy to forgive someone you love than it is to forgive yourself. But one thing was for sure: Quinn would never stop loving and protecting the broken diva in her arms.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think? Reviews will **_REALLY_** help! :)


	9. I'll Wait

A/N: You guys are so sweet! I love you all! Here's a sweet one to make up for the depressing ending of the last chapter! Enjoy! and remember to Review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: I'll Wait<p>

Rachel woke up the following morning, at seven instead of six, and found herself still wrapped safely in Quinn's arms. Smiling to herself she snuggled deeper into her warmth. Closing her eyes, Rachel slowly inhaled Quinn's vanilla scent. She couldn't believe that after she told Quinn everything, the blonde was still willing to stay the night, and be her comfort. She had noticed that when she brought up the suicide note, Quinn immediately withdrew into herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt movement coming from behind her. Quinn had shifted and pulled her closer, held her tighter, and breathed her in. Quinn sighed contently and slowly her eyes began to open. "Morning," she hummed.

Rachel turned around in her arms and met her eyes. "Good morning, Quinn," Rachel replied happily.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Look Quinn, about what I said last night…"

Quinn cupped her cheek and gave a small smile, rubbing her thumb over her cheek, she whispered, "Don't worry about it, Rachel. I understand, and what you were feeling. I've been there remember? Besides nothing you say will ever change the way I feel about you. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and a single tear trailed down her cheek into Quinn's hand. Quinn then wiped it away with her thumb, and moved in for a small kiss. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too." She then kissed her again.

Rachel placed her hands behind Quinn's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her deeper. Quinn's tongue slowly traveled along Rachel's lips, asking for entrance. Rachel released a moan and parted her lips. Immediately Quinn's tongue entered and began to taste Rachel. Their tongues danced together, neither wanting to take dominance. Ever so slowly, Quinn flipped over and was now straddling Rachel. The brunette moved one of her hands down to the blonde's waist, and kept one firmly on her neck.

Rachel let out a soft moan as Quinn moved to kiss her neck and along her jawline. Reaching her pulse point, Quinn sucked gently, but firmly. The feeling of Quinn kissing and nipping at her neck sent something new through Rachel. Her body began to ache for Quinn and her touch. Opening her eyes, she stared into those green eyes and leaned up to kiss her.

Rachel sought out Quinn's tongue and when she made contact with it, she pulled in into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Quinn's hands began to travel up the side of Rachel's tank. Ever so slowly, Quinn's hand traveled down to the hem of her shirt and when her fingers met Rachel's toned stomach; Rachel flinched away from the contact. Immediately, Quinn stopped her movements and pulled her hands back. "I'm sorry, are you okay? We can slow down if you want to. We don't have to do anything, at all, Rachel. Not until you're ready. I don't ever want to pressure you into something you don't want." Quinn said as she moved off Rachel and sat next to her instead.

Sitting up, Rachel placed her head into her hands and shook her head, cursing herself for flinching. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to ruin all this. I'm just still a little bruised there. I'm actually still bruised all over, minus my arms and face. I want to, I really do, it's just…Dammit, he's still ruining everything." Sobs began to rake over her body.

Quinn guided the girl into her arms, and Rachel's head fell unto her shoulder and her arms clung unto to Quinn's back. "He doesn't have to keep ruining things for you, Rachel. He's in jail now, and he'll never touch you again. It's up to you now to move on and continue living your life the way you want to. And I'm here for you, until the end of time. I will wait as long as you need to be ready for that step. It's a huge step, considering everything you've been through; being hurt in that way is the worst thing that could ever happen. And it takes a while to be able to trust someone to love you in that way instead of hurting you. I'm not going anywhere, okay? So take as long as you have to, I'll be here waiting for you. Hell, I'd even wait until you were twenty-five and had won a Tony or something. No pressure here, love." Quinn placed a small kiss to her head when she received a nod in response.

Pulling away, Quinn offered her a small smile. Rachel leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

"Why don't you get ready for the day and I'll go down and make us some breakfast." Rachel nodded and then the two separated.

Quinn ventured downstairs and took out the ingredients for pancakes, and started making the batter. Just then she felt eyes on her back and slowly turned around. "Hello, Danny. How are you this morning? Want some pancakes?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

"Are they vegan?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes…" Quinn answered. He made a face that indicated he didn't want any. "I'll make you some regular ones with chocolate chips in it," she offered. He eagerly nodded and ran up to hug her. "Okay, so why don't you get the milk out?" They both then began to cook the food.

Rachel came down the stairs ten minutes later and found Quinn and Danny prepping the table with plates, orange juice, and a big plate filled with pancakes. "Rach, Quinn made me chocolate chip pancakes," Danny said as he piled some unto his plate and poured syrup on top of them. Rachel and Quinn then joined him and began eating breakfast.

After breakfast, the girls made their way to school. Then as soon as they stepped through the front doors, Brittany came skipping up to them and threw her arms around the short brunette. Santana walked up to Quinn and linked their arms, then pulled the girl aside. "How are things going Q?" She asked as she folded her arms and looked the blonde in the eye.

Quinn cocked her head to the side and glanced over to Rachel and Brittany who were sharing a laugh. Turning back to Santana, she shrugged. "They'd be better is Linden would back off Rachel. She's got enough going on already."

"Don't worry about Linden anymore; I'll take care of it."  
>"Thanks, Santana."<p>

"Has Rachel told you anything about…you know?"

"Yeah she has, and I think we've made some progress because of that. I don't know, I guess we'll see what happens."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything. You or Rachel, okay, Q? I got your back."

"Thanks, S. I'll keep that in mind."

They shared a hug then returned to their girls. "Ready for class, Rach?" With a nod, they both headed down the hall leaving Santana and Brittany standing there.

Brittany turned to Santana and asked, "What were you talking to Q about?"

"Just checking in on how things are going with Rachel and everything. Q seems to make her happy."

"Yeah she does." They shared a sweet kiss then walked hand in hand to class.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, finally so Santana. Next will be Santana going all Lima Heights on Nicole. :) Review and leave your thoughts!


	10. Even If It's Wrong

A/N: sorry for the wait! Finals are over now, I'll try and update regularly until next semester. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Even If It's Wrong<p>

It was too cold to go outside that day for lunch, so the girls decided to go eat in the auditorium instead. Their food lay abandoned on a blanket in the middle of the stage and they were now seated at the piano. Quinn sat idly next to Rachel as the brunette gracefully played a song that Quinn didn't know. It was beautiful and already full of emotion.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball  
>Crashing into me<br>Nothing I can do but fall  
>Piece by piece<br>You broke down every part of me  
>That ever thought I'd never need you, baby<em>

_It's twisted, messed up_  
><em>And the more I think about it<em>  
><em>It's crazy, but so what<em>  
><em>I may never understand it<em>  
><em>I'm caught up and I'm hanging on<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong<em>

_Everybody's telling me_  
><em>I'm over my head<em>  
><em>If they don't feel you loving me<em>  
><em>They all say that I've gone crazy<em>  
><em>Maybe, but it's too late now to save me<em>  
><em>I'm too tangled<em>

_It's twisted, messed up_  
><em>And the more I think about it<em>  
><em>It's crazy, but so what<em>  
><em>I may never understand it<em>  
><em>I'm caught up and I'm hanging on<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong<em>  
><em>Even if it's twisted<em>

_Maybe it's not right_  
><em>But that's all right<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's all right tonight<em>

_It's twisted, messed up_  
><em>And the more I think about it<em>  
><em>It's crazy, but so what<em>  
><em>I may never understand it<em>  
><em>It's twisted, messed up<em>  
><em>And the more I think about it<em>  
><em>It's crazy, but so what<em>  
><em>I may never understand it<em>  
><em>I'm caught up and I'm hanging on<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong<em>  
><em>Even if it's twisted<em>

_Even it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit twisted_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>It's twisted<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

The last note was played and Quinn smirked at Rachel. "So loving me is twisted huh?" She joked playfully.

Rachel nodded. "Yep, so twisted."

Quinn chuckled and leaned in for a kiss and Rachel quickly tugged her neck forward and returned the kiss. "I love you," Quinn said between kisses. Quinn felt Rachel smile into the kiss and hum her agreement.

Quinn got up and led Rachel back to the blanket, lying her down; Quinn sweetly peppered her face with kisses. Rachel then pulled Quinn down on top of her and ran her tongue along her lower lip and when their tongues met, Rachel moaned softly. The love and passion began to grow and Rachel moved her hands along Quinn's lower back and hips.

Rachel never felt this way before. The love, the need for Quinn was something that she never felt with Finn or Puck. And she was shocked that it was Quinn she felt this way for. The girl that did nothing but torture her since she transferred in the ninth grade, but Rachel wouldn't trade anything that's happened to her over the years for anything, because it all led her to the blonde she was making out with now.

The girl who would do anything for her and helped her get out of the hellhole that she had at home. The girl who took it upon herself to make her a new notebook with all of her notes that were trashed, freshly done. The girl who shielded her from Nicole. The girl who was in love with her, _Rachel Berry_. The girl who led her to the light when she was so close to the darkness. The girl who gave up being popular in order to be with her. The girl who came to the hospital in the middle of the night wearing nothing but dirty jeans, and an old sweatshirt.

Breaking apart the girls caught their breath and stared into each other's eyes. Rachel saw the need in Quinn's eyes and bit her bottom lip, eyes dark with lust. "Q-Quinn…"

"What is it?"

"I don't…I just…"

"Rachel, sweetie, what's on your mind?" Quinn said as she rubbed out the creases on her brow with her thumb.

"Do you see us together in the future?"

"Absolutely. I see us married and happy, possibly with kids, if you want. You as the best star on Broadway and me a professional photographer or something. We'd have it all, Rach." Quinn stared at Rachel and furrowed her brows when she saw tears welling up in Rachel's eyes. "Do you not see us together? Is this what it is? You're breaking up with me because I want to be with you forever and you don't?"

Rachel shook her head and let out a heartfelt laugh. Sniffing, Rachel smiled and asked, "Why would I break up with you when you say you want to have a future with me and after I just sang you that song?"

"Then what is it?" Quinn asked softly taking Rachel's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel steadied herself and replied, "Will you go somewhere with me after school?"

Nodding Quinn asked, "Where?"

"I want to go see my dad."

"Rachel."

"Quinn please, this is something that I have to do. I need closure, and I'm stronger than now than I was before. I'm ready to just move on completely, and I want you to be there when I see him. Please Quinn?"

Looking into her brown eyes, Quinn knew she couldn't deny Rachel no matter how hard she wanted Rachel to never be in the same room as Hiram again, she understood what Rachel wanted. Sighing, Quinn agreed. "Okay, we'll go see him after school, but I am not leaving you alone with him."

A grateful smile grew on Rachel's features and she threw her arms around Quinn's shoulders and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Quinn. You're the best."

On the other side of the school, Nicole was walking down the hall when she was pulled into the bathroom backwards. "Get off me," she yelled as she was forced against the wall. Opening her eyes she was met with Santana Lopez, and Brittany standing by the sinks.

"Back off Berry and Q." Santana growled as she held Nicole in place by her arms.

"What are you going to do about, Lopez? This is a free country."

Santana scoffed. "If I see or hear anything about you harassing them again, I will unleash the wrath of Lima Heights upon you. And I will if I have to."

"Please you're all talk. But I'll make you a deal; I'll back off if you quit being a lezbo with blondie over there. I'm sure there's plenty of guys' begging to get on top of that."

Santana didn't think twice before she pulled back her fist and slammed it against Nicole's face. "You even think about coming anywhere near her, I won't hesitate to kill you. Now you leave them alone, otherwise a broken nose will be the lease of your worries. Don't forget, Q has _always_ been Sylvester's favorite, and I'm sure with a mention of what you've been doing to them will have you at the bottom of the pyramid or off the Cheerios."

Brittany walked over and placed her hand softly on Santana's hand. "That's enough, San. I think she's going to listen and leave them alone. Please, let's just go to Glee club?"

Santana nodded and released Nicole as the girl gripped her nose and whimpered. Taking the blonde's hand, they left the bathroom together and made their way to the choir room.

Quinn and Rachel entered the choir room and saw Santana and Brittany sitting in the back, Brittany seemed to be cradling Santana's left hand. Curiosity grew on Quinn and she and Rachel made their way over to the duo. "What happened to your hand S?"

"It met Nicole's face."

"Santana…"

"Needed to be done, Berry. Don't give me that look."

Rachel knew that she was right, and she felt nothing but gratitude for the Latina, and Brittany for stopping her before it got too far. "Thank you, Santana." The girls shared a smile.

Glee club ended quickly, as Mr. Shue wanted to start the weekend by taking Emma to New York. And soon, Rachel and Quinn sat in Quinn's car outside of Ohio's prison. Neither girl made a move to get out of the car, Quinn waiting patiently for Rachel to do or say something, and Rachel mentally preparing herself. Quinn reached out and rubbed her knee. "We don't have to do this today, Rachel. We can wait until some other time," she offered.

Rachel shook her head and took a deep breath. "No. It has to be today; otherwise, I won't get the courage to come back."

Quinn nodded, leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "Alright, then, let's go."

The two girls exited the car and with Quinn's hand tightly locked in Rachel's. "I'm right here, Rachel." With reassurance, they entered the prison and checked in within a matter of minutes. The visitor's badges hung off their jackets, and they were shown to a private room by a guard.

Rachel's heartbeat increased as she looked around the concrete walls with the one mirror, which was obviously a window. What if her dad hurt her again? Or worse, what if he hurts Quinn? She'd never forgive herself. "Rachel? It'll all be okay. Just breathe. He can't hurt you again, I won't let him come anywhere near you."

Just then the door creaked open and Rachel and Quinn turned around and saw short Hiram Berry standing there in ankle cuffs chained to his waist and connecting his hand cuffs. A sadistic smile played on his features and Quinn immediately stepped in front of Rachel blocking half of his view. "Hello, Rachel. Oh, I see you've brought your friend. Ah, yes, Quinn Fabray. I see a lot of Russell in you," he smirked as he sat down in the chair the guard guided him to. Locking his waist chain to the table, the guard unlocked his hand cuffs and left the room, giving them the privacy they desired.

"I came here to say goodbye forever. I'm done thinking about you, done loving you. Just done with every aspect of you. And I don't care about what you have to say." Rachel nodded and began to heads towards the door, Quinn following closely behind her.

"That's not why you came though, is it Rachel? You want to know why? Don't you?" Quinn looked between the two Berries and concern showing clearly for the small brunette. "You want to know why I would beat you so hard that some days you didn't wake up. Why I would penetrate you so hard that you'd black out. Why I called you the names I did. You want to know why, don't you?" Rachel remained silent, while Quinn clenched her jaw and her blood boiled. "Don't you?" He slammed his hands on the table and Rachel jumped and immediately looked at him.

She was about to answer when Quinn stepped away from her and said, "No, you don't get to talk to her like that! You've lost that right when you first laid your pathetic hands on her."

"Quinn…" Rachel warned.

"I don't know, Ms. Fabray. When did you have that right to talk to her like that?"

Quinn froze, biting her lip; she knew Hiram had a point. Quinn had treated Rachel no better than Hiram did. Yet, Rachel fell in love with her. Why? Quinn didn't deserve her love, or her continued kindness.

Rachel surprised both of them when she stepped up to the table and said, "Stop it! Quinn's always been a friend, we weren't close, but I've always considered her a friend. And I meant it; I don't care about what you have to say."

"Leroy wasn't who you thought he was, Rachel. Our relationship was an entire lie, and he was going to leave me for a woman. Turned out he was just "experimenting" with us; he never loved either of us. Especially, a sorry excuse for a daughter."

"You're wrong, he did love me. Maybe not you, but he certainly loved me. If he didn't he wouldn't have spent more time with me than he did with you. He wouldn't have given me this bracelet; he wouldn't have hugged me or cuddled with me whenever he got the chance; something you _never_ once did. I do feel sorry for you, Dad. You were hurt and always drinking, and because of that, I forgive you." Those words tumbled out of her mouth before she thought about them.

There was a moment of silence and Rachel thought about what she just said. She walked over to the corner and tried to compose herself. Did she mean it? Could she forgive her father for doing horridness things to her? She knew she would, he was still her Dad after all.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned as she walked over to the trembling brunette.

Hiram was still too shocked to say anything. Turning around, Rachel, shrugged, shook her head and said, "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm done with you; I'm done being haunted because of you. And yes, you heard me right, I do forgive you. Only because you're my dad and Papa would've wanted me to. Have a good rest of your life." Rachel was out the door without another glance to her dad.

Quinn glared at him and quickly ran off after Rachel, leaving the guards to enter the room and take him back to his cell. Catching up to her out by her car, Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist and turned her around. The sight before her ripped her heart to shreds. Rachel's face was covered in tears and her face was red and blotchy. "Oh, sweetie. Come here," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into a hug and held her tight.

Rachel sobbed into Quinn's chest and clenched her shirt in her hands. Quinn could feel her own tears starting to well up behind her eyes as she held the singer close to her. "Shh, you're alright, Rachel. I gotcha. Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, you're safe. You did well, Rachel. I'm proud of you." Quinn whispered in her ear and strokes her hair soothingly.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think? leave a review! :) Song is Twisted by Carrie Underwood.


	11. Accident

A/N: I know I said I'd try to update over Christmas, but I didn't have time and I deeply apologize. This chapter is shorter than some others, but I owe it to you to give you something so here you go. Review please! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Accident<p>

Later that night, Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's room, Rachel not wanting to return home after what happened at the prison. Quinn sat up against the headboard, while Rachel was snuggled tight to her side and laid her head down on the blonde's chest.

Rachel listened intently to the blonde's heartbeat and a small smile grew on her face as she recalled the day's events. Quinn had been there for her, she remained strong and stable for the singer. She took care of her afterwards: taking her home and making her a vegan dinner, offering to watch Funny Girl, yet again, calling the Pierces to explain why Rachel wouldn't be coming home tonight, and holding her for a good hour after the movie ended. She could tell that Quinn was just as exhausted as she was, yet there was never a complaint or a yawn from the blonde. "I love you, Quinn." She said as she looked up at the blonde, who smiled softly at her.

"I love you more, shorty." Quinn quirked a smile and held her closer, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"For what?" She asked confused at why she was thanking her.

"For everything. For helping me today, and for just being here for me and never leaving when things got tough, especially after today."

"I'm not leaving you, Rachel. Not now, not ever." They shared another kiss, and fell asleep.

It was three a.m. when she felt the singer tossing and struggling in her sleep. Quinn rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn before she gently shook her shoulders. "Rachel, sweetie, wake up," she muttered. The brunette began to fight harder against her nightmare. "Rachel. It's me, wake up you're having a nightmare."

"No, no. Get away from me! Please, let go of me!" Rachel screamed as she began struggle against the blonde's firm grip.

"Rachel, you need to wake up! You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you," Quinn said into her ear.

There was a moment of silence before Rachel shoved Quinn off and sent her hands flying in the process connecting with Quinn's face. A loud smack echoed throughout the bedroom and Quinn fell off the bed slamming her side into the nightstand. With the sound of the loud bang, Rachel opened her eyes and shot up into an upright position. There was a groan and Rachel's eyes froze on the blonde sitting on the floor. In the moonlight she could see crimson running down the blonde's lip.

Concern and regret filled Rachel's eyes and she instantly jumped out of bed and knelt down next to the blonde. "Oh my, God. Quinn, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep, everything is fine," Quinn reassured as she cupped Rachel's cheek and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as Rachel grasped her hands. "Rachel, you're completely exhausted. Please go back to sleep."<p>

"Quinn, please…" Rachel pled, eyes seeking for forgiveness.

With another kiss, Quinn plastered on a smile and whispered, "I'll be right back, Rachel. Promise." With sad eyes, Rachel reluctantly released her hands and allowed Quinn to get up with a bit of a struggle and walk out of the bedroom and downstairs.

While Quinn was downstairs, Rachel sat on the carpeted floor, buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She cursed herself repeatedly for being so stupid. She should have known that it was Quinn who was trying to calm her down, and not her father pinning her down as he violated her. She was trying so hard to move on from her childhood full of abuse, but those were still those damn nightmares haunting her every night whether she was with Quinn or not. Now she didn't know what to do. How could Quinn possibly forgive her for hurting her the way she was hurt? She was lost now, so lost and she didn't know who could help her besides Quinn.

Downstairs Quinn reached into a cabinet, grabbed a glass and filled it with water then chugged it all down in a couple gulps. Taking a deep breath she looked up and glanced at the window in front of the sink and felt her bottom lip tremble. Upon looking at herself in the window, she saw her bottom lip cut near the corner of her mouth and a bright purple bruise on her cheek and along her jawline. Sighing she lifted up her tank and winced she saw the bruising on the left side of her ribs.

Shaking her head, she dropped her shirt and gripped unto the sink. "What am I going to do," she asked herself.

"Quinn?" A small, sad voice said behind her. Quinn felt her heart breaking at the sound of Rachel's broken voice. "Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, I thought it was my father holding me down. I'm so sorry, Quinn. Tell me what I can do, please."

Turning around, Quinn walked up to the trembling brunette and smiled sadly and cupped her cheeks. Rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs the blonde collected the tears trailing down her face and kissed her nose. She then moved up to her forehead, down to her chin, then kissed her firmly on the lips. Pulling away, Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's and whispered to the small space between them, "I'm fine, Rachel. I know it was a mistake and I shouldn't have held you like that. I'm sorry, and all is forgiven. Please believe that."

Rachel choked back a sob and said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you because I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone the way I am used to being hurt."

"I'm not leaving you, Rachel, ever. I love you way too damn much. And it was an accident, Rachel, that's all it was. You had a nightmare and you felt me touching you, so you got defensive and reacted. That's all it was, Rach, everything is fine, I'm okay, and we're okay, alright?"

Rachel nodded and traced her cut and the bruise that was present on the left side of her face. "How bad is it?"

"It's nothing, I've had worse. Besides for the most part it's just a little tender. I'm fine. It'll heal in a couple days, and you can hardly see the cut on my lip, especially if I put on some lip gloss. So please don't worry about it, cause I swear if you don't forgive yourself then I'll never forgive you for not forgiving yourself, okay?"

Rachel released a shaky breath, then Quinn took her hand and led her back upstairs where Quinn laid them down and held the brunette while she slept.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review! :)


	12. Right Here

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review with your thoughts, and what you'd like to see happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Right Here<p>

The following day, Quinn saw Rachel pulling into herself again. She had hoped that after seeing Hiram the brunette would be striving towards her old self. But she couldn't have been more wrong. She understood that she was feeling guilty for Quinn's bruised face, but the blonde had reassured the singer over and over that she was alright, yet, the brunette seemed more withdrawn than before.

Quinn had just dropped the singer off at her class when she was walking towards the library. "What's up, Q?" Santana asked as she appeared by her side. "How's Berry doing?"

Quinn looked over to her friend and casted a small smile. This was the first time the girls have been alone since she became friends with Rachel. It was rare considering the Latina was always with Brittany or she was with Rachel, and Santana and Rachel had yet to become the friends Quinn knew they could become. They were both so similar, yet different. And Quinn just knew that once they got talking and really got to know each other they would be great friends.

Arriving at the library, the girls sat in a couple chairs at the back and Quinn released a heavy sigh. Shaking her head, she whispered, "She saw her father yesterday after school, and I know that shook something inside her. I think she was pushing herself to get better, for me, and not focusing on getting better for herself. I don't know. Last night she was having this nightmare and when I tried to wake her up…" she trailed off. Looking around and seeing the coast was clear, the blonde lifted up her shirt to show the Latina the giant bruise across her ribs.

"Damn, Q. I'll kill her," Santana said as she made a move to get up.

Quinn shot her hand forward and grabbed her arm. "It was an accident, S. Don't touch Rachel."

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she calmed down a little.

"She thought I was him and only did what she thought was protecting her, really Santana, its fine. I'm figuring this all out, so please just leave her alone." She nodded and Quinn continued, "There has to be a way to help her get over what happened last night and have her know that I'm not leaving her."

"Okay really, Q? Sing her a damn song. She loves that kind of crap; find a song that expresses those feelings and what you just told me. Look I'll even help you find one. You can sing it to her at lunch or whatever, you do know how to play the guitar right?" Quinn nodded. "Good, so you'll be fine with whatever song you choose. Just be yourself Quinn. She loves you."

It was during lunch when Rachel received a text from Quinn asking her to come to the auditorium. She was concern as to what was going to happen, since last night, Rachel had been wondering what was going to happen to their relationship and how it all related back to her father. If she had just been more careful, then maybe she wouldn't be in this position of worrying whether or not she was going to have a girlfriend at the end of the day.

Slowly approaching the stage, she heard a distant guitar strumming followed by footsteps coming around the corner. Quinn chanced a smile at the brunette then softly began singing while looking straight into the singer's eyes.

_I can see every tear you've cried_

_Like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face_

_Through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

The brunette shifted her eyes and fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over from their homes. Damn, why couldn't she hold herself together? Why couldn't she just stop crying and stop putting the love of her life through all of this? Why haven't Quinn left her yet? And after last night, she thought for sure that she would've left. And yet, here she was, singing her a song that offered reassurance, and love.

_I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

As she strummed on her guitar, she studied Rachel's eyes and prayed that Rachel would believe her this time, and not just say she does, like last time. And as she played, she saw something in her eyes change. She wasn't sure what it was, something seemed to click.

_I will show you the way back home_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

_I'll show you how to live again_

_And heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

Rachel stood there, her hands fiddling with each other trying to find something to do with them as she glanced away from Quinn. She knew that if she would continue to stare heavily into those light green eyes, that she would release all her tears. And she was sick of crying, so that wasn't an option.

_I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

Something in Quinn's voice changed, and instantly Rachel shot her head up and saw tears streaming down the blonde's face. After staring back into those eyes, that always seemed to ground her, she forced her own tears away from the surface and took a step closer to girl who held her heart.

_When day break seems so far away_

_Reach for my hand_

_When hope and peace begin to fade_

_Still I will stay_

Taking a breath, Quinn focused on finishing the song, so she could wrap Rachel up in her arms and hold her, and love her for the rest of their lives.

_Right here now to hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls I won't let go_

_When the rain falls I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

The last note carried throughout the auditorium, and Quinn slowly peeled off the guitar, and placed it gently on the piano. As soon as the blonde turned back around, Rachel lunged herself into the girl's protective embrace. Clinging to the back of her grey shirt, the brunette sobbed into the blonde's neck. Placing her head on top of the trembling brunette's, she then slowly began to rub comforting circles into the girl's back. "Do you believe me now? I'm never leaving you, Rachel. No matter what happens between us, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to ever leave you. I know that you're used to people leaving you, but I'm not like them. So whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, until you ask me to leave. Okay?"

Quinn felt the brunette nod against her neck and tighten her grip. Quinn slowly brought them to floor, never breaking contact, and she just sat there with the girl wrapped in her arms.

Time passed and when the bell rang and neither girl moved to get up, Quinn softly brushed back Rachel's bangs and was about to say something when she saw her eyes closed, and felt even breaths against her neck. Quinn cracked a small smile when she saw the girl sleeping peacefully. As not to disturb the sleeping girl, Quinn picked her up and carried her to the back where an old couch rested. Carefully, she placed her on the couch, and she sank down in front of the couch. Smoothing out her hair, she kissed her forehead then whispered, "I love you, Rachel Berry. Sweet dreams, love."

Quinn reached over for her bag and took out her book and began reading while Rachel slept calmly behind her. The first peaceful sleep she's had in days.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully this will be the end of Rachel's doubts. Thoughts? Review please! :)


	13. Glad I Got to Save You

A/N: Holy forever! I'm sorry for the lack of updating and such for this fic. But I hope you don't mind how I decided to end this. I tried writing more, but nothing seemed to fit right except for this. Thanks for all that reviewed and read this! You guys are awesome, and I hope you check out my other faberry fics! :)

* * *

><p>Rachel stirred and ever so slowly opened her eyes, looking around; she tried to remember where she was. Then she felt something prickly on her arm, focusing her eyes to the darkness, she saw blonde hair and a smile broke out as she remembered where she was. Quinn had played her a song then she held her in her arms as she cried out her insecurities into Quinn's shoulder. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she was grateful for the- <em>wait how long has I've been out?<em> She thought as she looked down at her watch.

Two hours. Two hours of nothing but sleep and being watched over by her loving blonde. The thought of the blonde brought the biggest smile to her face. Leaning over, she saw Quinn with her headphones in and working on her homework. A smile crept across her face as she brought her hand up and moved to take out an ear bud. Removing the ear bud, she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Quinn closed her eyes upon contact and said, "Hmm… Good morning, love." Rachel kissed her again. Closing her notebook, Quinn turned around and brushed a lock out of her eyes and behind her ear. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Thanks Quinn…for everything you do for me, I-"

"Rachel, you gotta stop thanking me for everything I do. I do it because I love you and I'll keep taking care of you because I cannot not do it, alright? So please stop thanking me and apologizing."

Rachel opened her mouth to apologize, but closed it, nodded and placed another tender kiss on her cheek. "I love you," she simply said.

"Good, because otherwise this relationship isn't going to work out," she said with a coy smile gracing her features. Playfully, Rachel smacked her arm; Quinn's smile only grew as she grabbed Rachel's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Quinn ran her thumb over Rachel's bottom lip and asked, "So are you done now? Cause if you aren't I need to know. I understand that it's hard, but you can't keep doing this to yourself, it's not healthy. You know I'm here for you and that will never change, but there are other things that we could be doing and talk about. I'm not trying to make you feel bad; I just don't want you hurting anymore. I love you too much to not try and help you get through this." Quinn was met with silence. Meeting her eyes with Rachel's she whispered, "Rachel. Talk to me, please. Let me know what's going through your mind."

Taking a deep breath, Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm just thinking that I love you lots. And you're right. I'm sorry. Quinn, thank you so much for being here. I'd truly be lost without you, and your support. You've truly saved me, Quinn; from my dad, and from myself. I love you so much; you mean the world to me, and without you I'd be so, so lost."

Rachel hopped down and flung herself into Quinn's arms, her arms secured tightly around her shoulders, and her head buried in the crook of her neck. Quinn, who was slightly taken aback at first, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer into her.

"I love you more than anything, and I'm glad I got to save you."


End file.
